Game of Death: Time is Return
by gyucchi
Summary: Deimon Devil Bats bersama seluruh lawan mereka terdahulu, terkirim ke sebuah dunia lain, dan harus bertahan hidup. — mamori; hiruma; others. ar.
1. Chapter 1: Its Start Here

'_Heh, manager sialan! Dengarkan kata-kataku baik-baik! Hubungi semua ace alumni tim Kyoshin, Bando, Shinryuji, Ojo, Seibu, Hakushu, Teikoku, Pentagram di U.S.A , serta alumni Deimon kita dulu! Suruh mereka tidak membuka link yang akan mereka terima nanti atau mereka akan mati! Ini bukan main-main seperti biasa! Jangan hubungi aku besok! Dan jangan herap menemukanku di belahan dunia manapun! Camkan kata-kataku! Jangan lupa! Walau ini mimpi, yang kau dengar sekarang adalah kenyataan! Sekarang… CEPAT BANGUN!'_

* * *

Game of Death: Time is Return

Chap 1: Its start here…

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fic is mine!

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mistery, Tragedy, Magic

Author: 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 / Gabrielle_chan22

Rate: K and T

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, AU, and everything!

Soundtrack: Flower by Back On, Telephone by Lady Gaga

* * *

~00TDG00~

THE GAME IS BEGINNING…

NOW, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, MR. HIRUMA YOICHI?

~00TDG00~

* * *

'TOUCHDOWN! YA~HaAaAaAa'

"Gyaaaaaaa, aku bangun sekarang!" Gadis bersambut coklat panjang itu pun berlari dari kamar mandi menuju roti di meja makan. "Ibu, aku pergi yaa! Roti sudah kusambar kok!" begitulah teriakan sang gadis di rumah tersebut. "Mamo, kau pagi sekali! Ada apa?" "Ada setan menungguku! Selamat tinggal! Doakan aku selamat ya, Ibu!" sekali lagi terdengar teriakan sebelum pintu tetutup. "Dasar Mamo, pasti mau ketemu nak Yoichi."

Di tengah perjalanan, Mamori pun teringat pada perkataan Hiruma di mimpinya. Ia pun mempertanyakan kebenaran mimpi itu.

'_kimi to deaetta no wa hito guuzen jaanai itsuka no nanika so na…' _pun terdengar dari tas Mamori.

-Caller: Hiruma_kun-

"Iya iya, aku lagi jalan!" kata Mamori setengah berteriak sembari mempercepat larinya.

"_Cepat berbalik arah! Lari secepat mungkin Mamori! Tch, SIAL! UWAAAKH!"_

begitulah jawab sang penelepon di telinga Mamori.

"HIRUMA! Ada apa? Kenapa? Apa maksud… KYAAAAAAA"

~00TDG00~

"Maaf kami merepotkan. Hanya ada sedikit pesan, nona…" jawab 2 makhluk tersebut. Yang 1 berpakaian serba putih dan dari punggungnya keluar sayap berwarna putih, sedangkan yang lain, kebalikannya. Mereka lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Mamori bersamaan dengan hilangnya mereka.

'Apa ini?' batin Mamori penuh tanda tanya. Ia pun membuka isi amplop yang tadi bertuliskan sebagai berikut:

'GAME AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI. KONFIRMASI AKAN DATANG SETELAH SURAT INI SELESAI KAU BACA'

~00TDG00~

"Hmmm… HAri ini penuh tanda tanya dan keanehan!" pikirnya sambil teringat sesuatu.

"GAAAAWAAAAATTTTTTT! Telepon!

'_Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore.._

_T-T-T-TELEPHONE...'_

Aku belum menelepon alumni Deimon dan lawan-lawan kita dulu! Hiruma bisa membunuhku! Tapi, tunggu… Bukankah pesannya hanya mimpi? Ah, sudahlah! Setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan menelepon mereka!" begitulah akhir dari teriakan Mamori"

* * *

~00TDG00~

Time Skip:: Mamori at Park

~00TDG00~

* * *

"… Ya, tolong jangan klik link yang akan dikirim orang iseng nanti padamu, Panther. Thank You!" jawab Mamori sembari menutup telepon terakhirnya pada Panther di U.S.A

"Huh, Hiruma-kun menghabiskan pulsaku 200 yen! Dia harus mebayar!" gerutu Mamori di sebuah bangku taman, tempatnya janjian dengan Hiruma pada hari ulang tahun sang 'Commander of Hell' yang ke-20 nya itu.

"Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan mimpiku semalam, dan kenapa ada teriakan Hiruma diakhir teleponnya yang putus. Huh, hari ini banyak hal aneh!" terianya sembari meijit kepalanya yang pusing akibat memikirkan semua yang tadi terjadi.

'RRT DRDT DRRT' getar HP pemilik mata Saphire ini. "Eh, ada e-mail masuk." kata Mamori.

'CODE LOADER. COPY THIS CODE TO YOUR CELLPHONE SERVER TO ACTIVICATE IT. COPY THIS: 181825212423232218. GOOD LUCK. BECAUSE THE GAME HAS BEGINNING'

"Mungkin ini maksud Hiru-kun"

"Ah, sudahlah. Kucoba saja. Biar saja tuh setan kulanggarsekali!" ucap Mamori sambil menyunggingkan *Evil Smirk* miliknya.

'…2218. Beres!' batin sang manager Saikyodai itu.

* * *

~00TDG00~

Terdengar begitulah teriakan dari 35 orang karena kaget. *Catatan author: Shin tidak ikut kaget karena ia kira ia yang merusak HP nya. Maaf ya, Shin ^_^*

Mereka pun menghilang bersama Hp nyatanpa bekas di berbagai tempat dan belahan bumi begitu mengetik deretan angka maut tersebut.

* * *

~00TDG00~

"Tch, sila! Aku terlambat! Topeng tua sialan itu sudah mulai! Aku harus segera bergerak!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

AT CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM::

"Sekarang, raja sudah bisa mengecek computer utama."

"Bagus!"

[…LOADING FINISHED. 36 CODE SENT A FEW MINUTES AGO. EVERYONE LOCKED. YOU CAN ENTER THE GAME, SIR! THEIR LIFE ALWAYS YOURS…]

"Hmmmm… Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Apa mereka dapat bertahan di 'THE DEATH GAME' milikku ini? Aku tunggu tindakan yang akan kau ambil…

YOICHI."

* * *

Author komen::

Yeah, akhirnya beres! Selesai juga fic pertama sya yang super duper membingungkan alias gajeh! Ah ya, perkenalkan, saya author baru seminggu di sini! Maap ya kalo masih rada en banyak typo plus plus ancur critanyuah *gaya bibir manyung 15 cm*. Ni fic beres jam 00.00 lohhhhh! *Hiruma: DOR DOR DOR DOR! GA ADA YANG NANYA ELOH AUTHOR SIALAN!*

Yah, mumpung Hiruma ngamuk, mohon dibaca yah, n riprikitiew*baca: Review* yah! Aku mohon banget tanggapan kalian, coz aku perlu penyemangat! Thanx to:

-SeiNa Hanagata

-Aiken Leighton Linton

-Taigong Wang

-Gabriel Double Dev

-Kape kape

-Pawang Yans

-Shinn D Sean

-en YOUUU ALLLL!

Zaijian everybody!*sok mandarin ma inggris diaduk jadi satu pake telor! Loh? 0.o?* See ya at chap 2!

* * *

~Preview Next, Chap 2: Negative Dimention~

-"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Jadi maksudmu… Yoichi adalah…"

-" Tidak ada satupun penghalang jalan hidupku! Sekalipun itu kau, topeng tua sialan!"

-"Astaga! JAdi kita harus melawan mereka? Seperti…

DÉJÀ VU!"


	2. Chapter 2: Negative Dimention

_Khe..khe..khe… Kupikir Yoichi sudah menyusun rencana, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh kalah. OKEY NOW, EVERYONE, LETS MOVE!_

* * *

Previously on, Chap 1: Its Start Here…::

_Mamori mendapatkan pesan dari Hiruma dalam mimpinya. Ia harus melindungi semua alumni tim Deimon dan alumni lawan-lawannya. Di lain tempat, Hiruma yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar! Hingga… Akhirnya Game siap dimulai…_

* * *

Game of Death: Time is Return

Chap 2: Negative Dimention

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fic is mine!

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Magic

Author: 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 / Gabrielle_chan22

Rate: K and T

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, AU, Bahasa ga-ul, and everything!

* * *

~00TDG00~

'Hmm… Mereka sudah dideportasi ke sini. Tinggal menjalankan game. Siapa yah target pertamaku… Ah ya, dengan dia saja! Orang dengan talenta lari terluar biasa yang sebenarnya! Eyeshield 21: KOBAYAKAWA SENA *King menembakkan panah ke dart yang tertempel foto Sena*

Khe..khe..khe.. Game pertama akan segera dimulai!

~00TDG00~

* * *

AT MAIN FOREST::

"HIEEE! kita ada di mana?"

"Mungkin ada di hutan, MAX!"

"Kita…"

"Ada…"

"Di hutan?"

"Ahaha! Mari lakukan putaran!"

"Ah, kepalaku pusing!"

"Sakeku hampir mau habis"

"Tadi, Hiruma kan…"

"Yaaaa~kita liburan ke hutan!"

"GRAAAOOOO"

"HAAAAHHHH?" *all Sweatdrop*

"SEJAK KAPAN KITA ADA DI SINIIIII!"

"Secara logis, sejak tadi" *kriik kriik kriik bunyi hujan di atas genteng~eh, salah ya?*

* * *

AT NEW BLUE::

"Kakei, sejak kapan kita ada di pantai? Ini Hawaii? Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

"Hhh.. Tadi aku masih di airport. Kok, bisa di sini?"

"Bolehkah aku buka baju, Kakei?"

"Dengan tegas, TIDAAAAKKKK!"

* * *

AT SAND DART::

"Kak Kid, kita kok ada di sini?"

"Hmm… Kakak tidak tahu. Tempat ini sudah seperti di zaman koboi saja"

"NGOSSSHHH! Aku siap meluncur!"

* * *

AT GHOST WEB::

"Fuh… Di sini gelap. Tidak sesuai dengan ritmeku. Adakah tempat yang lebih bagus? Tidak baik untuk kulit Isabel bila kita terus berada di sarang laba-laba ini."

"Huh, kau ini, selalu mengaitkan musik dengan tempat yang bahkan tak kau ketahui. Btw, kenapa di sini kita tidak didekati laba-laba seperti di film-film? *nih orang sambil nyisir pastinya.*"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kita mantan anggota Bando Spiders, raja laba-laba. Tentu saja mereka tidak mendekati kita…"

* * *

AT BLACK MOUNTAIN::

"Keh, kenapa aku ada di tempat yang penuh dengan gunungan sampah ini?"

"Hmmm… Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kalau bisa, hargailah kita tidak mendarat di tengah samudera yang banyak hiunya!" *Kayaknya ada yang gak sadar kalau tim lawan ada yang mendarat di tengah samudera ternyata… ^_^*

"Heh, yang penting di sini kita tidak bertemu orang yang selalu mengatakan MAX! itu."

* * *

AT GOLDEN CASTLE::

"Hmmm… kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sedang praktek, kak?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah aku mengetik deretan angka itu, aku terlempar ke sini. Di sini gelap sekali! Apa ada telepon?"

"Ah, ada, kupakai yaa."

"Jangan, Shin!"

DUAAAAAARRR! *Readers pasti bisa nebak kan apa yang terjadi? 8,8*

* * *

AT TYRANO CAVE::

"Huaahh.. tempat yang gelap yaa. Tidakkah di sini ada penerangan?"

"Di sini, penerangan adalah hal pertama yang paling indah dan harus dicari."

"Haaahhhh *menghela napas yang bau?* ada makanan di sini?"

* * *

AT FORBIDDEN WALL::

"Tempat ini sudah seperti 'Rome Colloseum' saja ya! Bisa kugunakan untuk referensi manga ku! Tapi, kenapa kita ada di sini? AAARGHHH! AKU BELUM MENYERAHKAN NASKAH KE EDITOR!"

"Calm Down, Karin-chan. We're always here for you.*sambil mencium tangan Karin pastinya. =D*"

"Ah, Yamato-kun…" *Blush mode : on*

"Hmmm… Panas! Tapi, di sini struktur bangunannya mirip dengan Teikoku yah! Penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran"

"Tapi, di sini benar-benar sepi. Kita kenapa bisa terlempar sejauh ini? Ada yang tahu?"

"Ah, lampu di sini menyilaui rambutku yang indah!" *ALL NOT INCLUDED ACHILLES: SATU SATUNYA YANG MEMBUAT MATA KAMI SILAU YAH KAU, BOTAK! (tapi dalam hati bilangnya ^^)*

* * *

AT LAS FONDE::

"Tempat yang benar-benar mirip Vegas"

"Huh, aku sedang syuting! Tidak baik berada di sini!"

"Syuting katamu? Kenapa aku kau jadikan model! Mana menjadi wanita Indian pula!" *ada yang pasang _deathglare_ neh…*

"Di sini ada stadion American Football?"

"Baru saja aku menikmati hariku dengan gadis-gadis itu! Huh!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

~Back To The Story~

"Keh, brisik sekali tanggapan orang-orang sialan itu! Tapi sekarang, prioritasku adalah membawa mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Keh, salahku juga yang membawa mereka ke dunia ini."

KRRIEEEETTTTTT… Suara berisik dari pintu yang terbuka pun terdengar.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Cepat sekali yah!" Sekujur tubuh orang yang baru berbicara ini ditutupi kain hitam, kecuali wajahnya yang memakai topeng abu-abu itu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah sadar, topeng tua sialan!"

"Khe… Kau berisik sekali Yoichi!"

"Keh… Kau yang mengganggu, topeng tua sialan! Apapun yang kau katakan, kau takkan bisa merubah jalan hidupku!"

"Oh ya?" orang yang dijuluki 'KING' itu pun membuka topengnya…

"HAAAAAHHH? Tidak mungkin! Wajah itu! Kau… Seharusnya kau sudah tua!"

"Sudah kuduga itu reaksimu, Yoichi. Tapi, ini belum bisa disebut abadi. Sebab, tanpa Angel itu…"

"CUKUPPPP! BERHENTI SEBUT KATA ITU ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!"

"Hnnnn… Kau kira aku akan takut, Yoichi? Angel yang ku sebut ini berambut coklat sebahu, dengan mata Saphire yang bahkan telah merubah jalan hidupmu.. Benar, Yoichi? Apa yah, yang harus kulakukan padanya? Menyiksanya, atau bahkan… MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"CUKUUUUUUUUUUUPP! KALAU KAU MENGATAKAN ITU LAGI, AKU TIDAK SEGAN SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU!". Tampaklah seorang berambut spike blonde itu mengeluarkan semacam aura hitam kelam dan sayap merah menghitam yang keluar bersamaan dengan matanya yang hijau seperti zamrud.. TUNGGU! Matanya! Warnanya sekarang semerah darah yang bahkan lebih gelap dan kelam daripada mata Akaba! Dari tangannya muncul bola bola api kecil yang mulai berubah ke arah warna hitam sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, malangnya, rantai-rantai batu Krisopras itu membelenggu tangannya sampai bola-bola api itu kembali memerah dan akhirnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Kau… Masih sangat lemah! Yoichi! Tingkatkan dulu kemampuanmu, dan hancurkan rantai-rantai batu itu, baru kau boleh menantangku! _And there's no way you can be together with her! She is Angel! Remember it_!" Teriak 'KING' dengan nada menghujam pada pemuda itu sembari membanting pintu.

* * *

~00TDG00~

"Tch… Para pemain sialan harus segera kuhubungi!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

AT MAIN FOREST::

"Hieeee… kenapa di tangan ku seperti ada jam tangan digital begini? Apakah kalian mengalami hal yang sama?" sang spike coklat pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Yaaaaa~Sena! Ada!" ucap mantan cheer Deimon ini.

Terlihatlah di layar kita-sebut-saja 'Digital Roulette' gambar siluet kabur yang akhirnya membentuk suatu harmoni gambar seorang yang disebut 'KING".

* * *

~00TDG00~

"Semuanya, maaf menggangu. Yang kalian semua lihat sekarang adalah sama, baik di Main Forest, New Blue, Sand Dart, Ghost Web, Black Mountain, Golden Castle, Tyrano Cave, Forbidden Wall, serta di Las Fonde. Akulah yang menarik kalian semua ke 'The Death Game' buatanku ini. Tentu saja, setelah ada seorang pengkhianat yang membangkitkan game ini. Yah, walau aku cukup bersyukur karenanya. Baiklah, langsung _to the point _saja. Kalian semua akan memainkan game yang telah kurancang bertahap yang akan menghadapkan Line dengan Line, baik Defense Line maupun Offense Line, Wide Receiver dengan Wide Receiver, Quarterback dengan Quarterback, dan Runningback dengan Runningback. Game selanjutnya akan ku koordinasikan pada masing2 peserta, tidak secara massal seperti ini. Dan, yang telah terpilih mengikuti game pertamaku adalah… EYESHIELD 21: KOBAYAKAWA SENA! Baiklah, selamat mengikuti game, oh ya, aku lupa. Bagi yang kalah dalam game 1 vs 1 ini, akan terjebak selamanya di DARK TOWER nanti sampai kalian menemukan cara untuk keluar. Kalau mau aktifkan kekuatan kalian nanti, cukup bilang '_Roulette Activate_' saja ya! Hati-hati ya, kalian bisa terjebak selamanya di sini. Khe..khe..khe.. GOOD LUCK!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

"Hieeee… kok aku? Gimana caranya… Ahhhh! Tubuhku!"

"Sena! Kau… Berjuang yaaaa!" perlahan-lahan, tubuh sang Runner Enma ini mulai menghilang, yang tanpa ada yang menyadari, waktunya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya juga seseorang di Sand Dart.

* * *

"Ah, kepalaku… pusing sekali. Ini di mana?"

"Ah, yo! Halo, SENA!"

* * *

Author komen::

Hiyaaaa! Selesai juga chap 2! Gmana, bagus gaaaa? Oh ya, aku lupa kasitau semuaaaaa! Kalau chap 1 kmaren masih prolog. Gomen yah, kalau pada bilang alurnya kecepetan! Makasih ya buwat yang uda nge-review! Doumou Arigato! Maaf, di sini ga ada pair Hirumamo, cuz kmaren ka udaaahhh! Di sini isinya Hiruma ma orang-ga-dikenal-itu mulu sih! Maaf kalo ni chapter ancur banget yah! Kebanyakan dialog sih! Narasinya jadi dikit. Sekali lagi, Gomen! Eh, btw, da pada tau lum siapa yang jadi lawan Sena entar? Oh ya, bedain yah, ketawa Yoichi tuh Keh, ma Ke..ke..ke..: kalo orang-ga-dikenal itu khe..khe..khe… Okeyh?

Arigato buat:

-SeiNa Hanagata (Yang ngebantu ngerancang kekuatan tim Seibu)

-Aiken Leighton Linton (Yang ngebantu ngerancang kekuatan tim Teikoku)

-Hanna 妖一 Hiruma Akaba (Yang ngebantu ngerancang kekuatan tim Bando)

-Taigong Wang

-Gabriel Double Dev

-Kape kape

-Pawang Yans

-Shinn D Sean

-en YOUUU ALLLL!

Zaijian everybody!*sok mandarin ma inggris diaduk jadi satu pake telor! Loh? 0.o?* See ya at chap 3 yaaaa!

* * *

~Preview Next, Chap 3: My Childhood Friend~

-"Cukup! Hentikan! Tidakkah kau mengingat semuanya! Saat kita kecil dulu!"-

-"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan sadar saat menghadapi Devil Back Fire nya itu, bertahanlah…"

-"Aku sudah lama menunggumu! Mari kita buktikan, tekad membunuh siapa yang kan menang! Aku, atau kau?"


	3. Chapter 3: My childhood Friend

"_Wah, aku lupa bilang ke mereka. Kalau mereka dapat berpencar ke mana saja dan kalau bertemu lawan dari tim lain, boleh menantangnya bertarung, karena itu juga salah satu syarat untuk mereka dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Ah, sudahlah, biar Yoichi saja yang menyampaikannya ke mereka, karena aku tahu diruangan ini ada penyadap kan, YOICHI? Aku, juga mau bilang, jangan marah ya, kalau __MEREKA__ muncul… Ya, 10 orang dengan peringkat tertinggi di pasukanku…"_

* * *

Previously on, Chap 2: Negative Dimention::

_Akhirnya game telah dimulai… Dengan pertarungan pertama, Eyeshield 21: Kobayakawa Sena, melawan…_

* * *

Game of Death: Time is Return

Chap 3: My Childhood Friend

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fic is mine!

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Magic

Author: 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 / Gabrielle_chan22

Rate: K and T

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, AU, Bahasa ga-ul, and everything!

* * *

~00TDG00~

"Kau memang tahu segalanya. Hmmm… Kemampuan yang sama… Tidak pernah berubah. Berarti… aku akan melawan nomor 1 sialan lagi. Tch, sial. Anak-anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

"Ah, kepalaku… pusing sekali. Ini di mana?"

"Ah, yo! Halo, SENA!"

* * *

AT MAIN FOREST::

'_Zhzhzhzhzh…'_

"Ah, Digirou (Digital Roulette) ku bereaksi. Apa ada panggilan dari 'KING', yah?" Digirou sang mata kristal biru ini mulai membentuk sebuah harmoni… Ya, harmoni… SETAN!

"Kuso mane! Dengarkan kataku dan sebarkan pada yang lain melalui kominikasi Digirou! Topeng tua sialan memiliki satu macam peraturan lagi! Kalian semua dapat berpencar dan mencari lawan masing-masing…" kata Hiruma yang terpotong oleh Mamori itu.

"HEI! Aku tidak mau bertarung! Aku mau menunggu Sena sampai panggilan 'KING' berikutnya!" Teriak Mamori cukup keras.

"BAKA! Aku belum selesai bicara! Bertarung juga salah satu syarat kalian bisa kembali ke dunia nyata! Kalau bukan syaratnya, untuk apa aku beritahu kau, kuso! Lalu, satu hal penting lagi…" suara Hiruma kembali tercekat.

"Apa?" potong Mamori lagi sebelum ia merasa bersalah telah memotong kalimat 'Commander of Hell' lagi.

"Hmmm… Topeng tua sialan itu memiliki 10 orang dengan peringkat tertinggi di pasukannya dan akan ia turunkan. Waspadalah! Usahakan lari bila bertemu mereka! Kekuatan kalian semua tidak akan menandingi mereka! Tunggulah aku, aku akan ke sana, walau masih butuh waktu sampai aku menjadi lebih kuat dan lepas dari sini…" Hiruma mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan lirih.

"Hiruma, kau di mana?"

'_Zhhzhzhzhzhzhzh... Connection failed. Digirou had closed'_

"Ah, Hiruma-kun… Di mana kau?"

* * *

"Bisa kita mulai?"

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa lawanku harus…"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil lagi, Sena! Kau sudah 19 tahun! Sudah menyandang gelar runner terkuat sedunia! Eyeshield 21 tidak mungkin kalah dari seorang runner biasa!"

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus melawan orang yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, RIKU?'

"Game pertama dari 'KING' adalah: tandai lembah ini dari ujung Timur ke ujung Barat lembah ini, tanpa lawan memasukinya saat kalian menyegelnya. Saat sedang menyegel, lawan tidak boleh berada di dalam seujung jaripun, atau kalian akan kalah. Begitulah game kita, Sena. Maaf, untuk pertanyaanmu, kujawab karena ini takdir kita, SENA!" walau Riku terdengar tegas dari awal, terlihat sedikit getaran dari suaranya pada akhir kalimatnya.

'_Roulette Activate'_

"KITA MULAI!

CRUSHER FLORAL!"

* * *

"Ehm, tadi Anezaki-san menyuruh untuk mencari lawan, tapi sudah satu jam aku berkeliling tanpa hasil." Ucap pemain dengan tinggi yang 'Wow' dari Ojo Silver Knights ini, yang tentu bisa kita tebak namanya, SAKURABA HARUTO.

"Hmmm.. Adakah di sini lawan yang dapat memulangkanku secepatnya dari dunia ini? Lagipula, mana komandan Saikyou itu di saat sekarang?" terlihat gerakan bibir dari 'Sang Wajah STOIC' alumni Teikoku Alexanders, Honjo Taka.

'_Bip Bip Bip…_

_We found out two people. Start the second game in 'The Death Game'. Wanna play, Sir?'_

"Wah, tak kusangka, dua Receiver dengan loncatan tertinggi di Jepang dapat bertemu, yah, Honjo Taka."

"Yah, senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Sakuraba Haruto. Mari kita mulai _'catch game' _ini."

'_Roulette Activate'_

* * *

"LIGHT THUNDERBOLT!"

DHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! KREEEEEEK… BUUUUUUUUUUUMMM! Sebaris pohon telah terjatuh akibat serangan sang 'Eyeshield 21' yang telah berubah ke serius mode.

"Hanya seginikah kemampuan seorang 'Eyeshield 21'? Menghancurkan sebaris pohon untuk membuka jalan ke Barat? Sungguh memalukan." Terdengar nada mengejek dari pemilik rambut seputih salju itu.

"TERIMA INI!

GROAN FLOW !" teriak Kaitani Riku dengan sangat lantang.

"Gawat!" jawab Sena cukup panik. "RADIUS CRYSTALIZATION !" ucap pemilik mata Hazel ini walau lengannya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup deras akibat terkena sedikit efek samping sihir Riku.

"Benarkah kita harus bertarung? Jawab aku Riku!"

"Fokus pada lawanmu, Sena! Anggap ini pertarungan individu kita dalam arena Deimon melawan Seibu!" bentak Riku tadi.

"Hnn… Maaf Riku, tapi… ROLL BULLET !" ucap Sena tegas.

SET… DHEEEERRR! SRAT!

'_KOBAYAKAWA SENA HAS GOT WEST AREA.'_

"A.. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak melihat adanya serangan?" tanya Riku pada sang lawan sembari memegang pipinya yang tergores cukup lebar oleh serangan sang lawan yang tak terlihat olehnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah bilang maaf, Riku. Barat sekarang adalah milikku. Tinggal menguasai Timur saja. Jangan remehkan aku, Riku!" tegas Sena lagi.

"Huh, baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak main-main. Aku kan mengambil Timur dahulu!" tantang Riku.

"LEVEL 1:: FREEZER LILY !"

~00TDG00~

"Se… Sena… Ia melawan Riku! Aku, aku ingin membantu, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak tega melihatnya mereka."

~00TDG00~

* * *

GO TO SAKURABA VS TAKA'S BATTLE::

"Errrr… Ini, jauh dari jangkauan lompatku! Mana 'sneacers' ini cepat sekali larinya. Terpaksa kugunakan itu. IRON WING !" Dari punggung Taka pun muncul sepasang sayap besi warna abu-abu yang membawanya melayang ke langit.

"Berarti aku juga harus melakukannya. OLYMPUS SHADOW !" Balas Sakuraba tak mau kalah.

* * *

BACK TO SENA VS RIKU::

Sesaat setelah sihir itu diucapkan, tumbuhlah lily-lily liar di sekitar Sena yang tumbuh semakin meninggi dan berubah menjadi es dari akarnya untuk mengurung Sena yang bahkan dapat lebih buruk dari itu…

"HIEEE? Gawat, bagaimana car…"

'_Roulette Activate'_

"WIND EXHAUST !"

* * *

"Sedikit lagi! Sneacers FOLLOW UP!" teriak Sakuraba dan Taka bersamaan.

"Namun, tiba-tiba efek Olympus Shadow langsung 'drop' menyusul kuncupnya Iron Wing kemudian.

'Ah, sial, kenapa efeknya terlalu cepat! Aku pasti kalah…' piker Sakuraba pasrah.

BUUUUUUKKKK! Begitulah suara dua orang ini saat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah yang anehnya mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun.

'_We've got the winner, HONJO TAKA! And how sad, Sakuraba Haruto must deliver to Dark Tower.'_

"Sakuraba!" Ujar Taka agak keras dan panik, karena ia tahu, ini bukanlah main-main, dan mungkin saja lawan sekaligus teman Receivernya itu tak'kan kembali lagi ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak apa-apa Taka. Aku pasti akan kembali begitu menemukan jalan keluar dari Dark Tower. Tunggulah saat itu, dan kita akan melihat serta mengalahkan Devil Bat Fire Neo miliknya!" Jawab Sakuraba tegar walau ia tahu konsekuensinya.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu hari itu. Bertahanlah di sana dan coba hancurkan menara itu, setelah game ini selesai, kami akan membuka jalan untukmu! Aku janji!" Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, wajah Stoic nya sedikit goyah.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Taka…" Perlahan demi perlahan, tubuh Sakuraba mulai menghilang dari Negative Dimention.

'_Processing to transfer one person now…'_

~00TDG00~

"Keh, mereka tidak terluka, tapi ada yang terkurung. Baka! Dasar topeng tua sialan! Jangan sampai bocah dan cebol sialan itu ada yang terperangkap lagi! Ini pasti ulah No. 1 itu. Hanya ia yang mampu menginterupsi pertarungan seperti ini. Baka kau, YUU!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

"Su… SUZUNA!" ujar Sena terbata-bata saat ada yang menghalau sihir mematikan Riku yang ditujukan telak padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja, ya kan Sena? Dan kau Riku! Kenapa kau mau melawan Sena yang sudah kau anggap adik sendiri?"

"Kau mau tahu kenapa? KARENA AKU IRI PADANYA! Dia yang kuajari mengembangkan bakat larinya yang menakjubkan, tapi aku selalu kalah padanya! Karena itu, aku bertekad akan bertemu lagi di lapangan untuk melawannya, namun impian kami dihancurkan oleh Hakushu dan bertemunya kami di tim universitas yang sama. Apa itu yang kau sebut ADIK?" Mata Riku mulai panas saat berpanjang lebar dengan mengeluarkan semua perasaannya.

Ri.. Riku… Lebih baik kita hentikan pertarungan ini sebelum salah satu dari…" perkataan Sena pun terpotong oleh ledakan di sisi Timurnya.

BLAAAAAAMMM!

'_KAITANI RIKU HAS GOT EAST AND WEST AREA. PROCESSING TO LOCK IT.'_

"Ke… kenapa bisa? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sena panik.

"Sejak sebelum gadis itu datang, semua sudah kurencanakan. Selamat tinggal Sena…" Ucap Riku dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang mengejek, dan tidak bisa juga dibilang menyesal.

'_All of area has been locked. The winner is…'_

* * *

"Aaahh.. aku tersesat! Mamori-chan salah kasih info!" terucap begitulah oleh tubuh tergendut dan terlembut di Jepang itu dengan lemas.

'_Two Line are already here, included you. Wanna play game, Sir?'_

"Wah, sudah ada lawan rupanya, siapa ya?" Jawab seorang lagi dengan tampang sangar dan goresan bergelombang di kedua sisi pipinya.

* * *

'_The Winner is…_

_KOBAYAKAWA SENA!'_

"Ba… Bagaimana bisa terjadi, Riku?" Tanya Sena dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, karena ia tahu konsekuensi bagi yang kalah. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau tertawa sekarang.

"Se… Sena, Riku… Dia…" Kata Suzuna terbata-bata.

"Yah, aku kalah dari adikku rupanya… Haha! Tidak apa-apa Sena, jangan menangis! Kau sudah bukan anak kecil!" Katanya sembari menyadari mata Sena yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Suzuna, aku yakin kau dapat menjaga adikku! Selamat tinggal Sena! Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu nanti! Aku akan mencari cara untuk lepas dari sana! Tunggu aku ya, Sen… aaa!" Teriak Riku dengan suara yang mulai tak terdengar lagi.

"RIKUUUUU! Ah, sial!" tangis Sena pun pecah dalam pelukan Suzuna yang paham betul perasaan penyandang gelas Runner terkuat abad ini tersebut.

"Suzuna, jelaskan padaku, mengapa Riku tidak menang, melainkan aku?" Tanya Sena sedikit tegas setelah ia menghapus air matanya.

"I… Itu… Karena… Riku… Mengorbankan dirinya sejak awal."

* * *

AT LABORDA LABIRIN::

"Wah, wah, wah. Ryokan Kurita ternyata yang muncul menjadi, LAWANKU sekarang. Aku sudah lama menunggumu! Mari kita buktikan, tekad membunuh siapa yang kan menang! Aku, atau kau?" Ujar orang tersebut menggema di tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Yah, aku juga sudah lama menunggumu, Rikiya Gaou! Aku akan pergi mencari Hiruma dan aku akan mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu di sini." Jawab orang yang dipanggil Kurita oleh orang bernama Gaou itu.

'_3__rd__ Game Start.'_

'_Roulette Activate'_

* * *

Yi~Haaaaa! Selesai juga chap 3 neh! Aku ngerjain sambil denger musik Rock biar ga ngantuk. Maklum, jam 22.30 WIB baru jadi!*Gak ada yang nanya, Stupid Author!*Gimana? Pertarungannya ancur? Bikin penasaran ga Sena vs Riku nya? Nyehehehe, ayu kita lihat nanti Siapa yang menang di chap 4! Wait for meee! Soalnya di skul juga banyak banget tugas en ulangan! Kalo ga percaya, tanya Aiken Leighton Linton aja deh! Hahaha!*Digebuk Aiken yang sembarang nyebut namanya* Maap bagi yang mrasa kuganggu malem-malem bwat sms nanya nasib ni fic. Maaf banget trutama bwat kak SeiNa ma Aiken. Skali lagi, gomen nee...

Doumou Arigato buat:

-SeiNa Hanagata (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Seibu)

-Aiken Leighton Linton (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Teikoku)

-Taigong Wang

-Gabriel Double Dev

-Kape kape

-Pawang Yans

-Shinn D Sean

-en YOUUU ALLLL!

Zaijian everybody!*sok mandarin ma inggris diaduk jadi satu pake telor! Loh? 8.o?* See ya at chap 4 yaaaa! REVIEW PLIZZZZ!

* * *

~Preview Next, Chap 4: Power vs Power~

-"Jadi, kita masih punya harapan?"

-"Berharaplah begitu, nona Angel!"

-"Keh, rupanya ada kau, Hidung mancung sialan!"


	4. Chapter 4: Power vs Power

"_Wah, sudah 17 hari, 8 jam, dan 45 menit aku menunggu. Sekarang waktunya untuk menemuinya. Kalau bisa yah, Yoichi tidak mengganggu, sih! Hmmm… Sudah 2 orang masuk Dark Tower, kira-kira sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan? Teman-temanmu tidak sekuat yang kukira. Kalau mereka terus begitu, dijamin akan terbunuh oleh 10 orang itu…"_

* * *

Previously on, Chap 3: My Childhood Friend::

_Taka berhasil mengalahkan Sakuraba dalam game kedua. Kedua Wide Receiver ini sebenarnya tidak tahu bahwa pertarungan mereka diinterupsi oleh seseorang yang mengakibatkan kekalahan Sakuraba. Sementara di game pertama, Sena berhasil mengalahkan Riku di ambang kekalahannya. Lalu, Suzuna menjelaskan kebenaran pertarungan itu. Sementara di Laborda Labirin, dua Line kelas berat telah siap bertemu…_

* * *

Game of Death: Time is Return

Chap 4: Power vs Power

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fic is mine!

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Magic

Author: 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 / Gabrielle_chan22

Rate: K and T

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, AU, Bahasa ga-ul, and everything!

Soundtrack: Distance by Long Shot Party

* * *

~00TDG00~

Keh, kali ini siapa lagi yang mau cari mati? Mau bertemu denganku rupanya. Kekeke… Gendut Sialan melawan Manusia Gua, awas kalau si gendut sialan kalah!

~00TDG00~

* * *

"Suzuna, jelaskan padaku, mengapa Riku tidak menang, melainkan aku?" Tanya Sena sedikit tegas setelah ia menghapus air matanya.

"I… Itu… Karena… Riku… Mengorbankan dirinya sejak awal."

'_You are my friend_

_Aa ano hino yume_

_Made mo oh_

_Mada wasurete nain desho_

_You are my dream_

_Aa hajimate baka_

_Kimi no one long long friend_

_Ooh ima tabidatsu yo'_

* * *

AT LABORDA LABIRIN::

'_Game ketiga adalah peserta akan berada di masing-masing ujung labirin, baik di Utara maupun Selatan. Kalian harus menghancurkan semua area labirin masing-masing lalu menerobos lawan hingga lawan benar-benar jatuh.'_

"Kau dengar Kurita? Rupanya game ini benar-benar dapat membuktikan tekad membunuh siapa yang paling kuat antara sesama Lineman." Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, Mari kita hancurkan penghalang-penghalang berupa tembok ini. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mengejar Hiruma." Kurita terdengar sangat serius, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin ia sedang tidak lapar yah? *Digebukin massa gara-gara ngerusak pemandangan pertarungan~Eh, Massa? Ada Felipe Massa? Tidaaakkk! Saya mau! Felipe! Aku ikud!~Begitulah Author tak bertanggung jawab. Mari balik ke cerita.*

"Baiklah, Siap? 1…2…3!" Teriak kedua Lineman itu bersamaan dengan keras.

"Crusher Hammer!"

"Earthquake Zone!"

BLAM! DUAAAAARRRR! JDEERR! BUMMM!

* * *

AT DARK TOWER::

"Selamat bergabung, Kaitani! Ternyata aku tidak sendiri di sini. Baguslah, tapi waktu kita di sini sangat cepat yah. Baru satu game sudah kalah. Tapi, kalau kita beruntung dan menemukan jalan keluar dari sini, kita akan bebas, semoga…" Ucap Sakuraba miris pada Riku yang baru datang itu.

"Jadi, kita masih punya harapan? Yah, baguslah, tapi, Sena memang terlalu kuat. Tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya itu karena aku dia bisa menang. Hehe… " Jawab Riku agak bergetar.

"Hnn… Bantuan? Maksudmu apa Kaitani?" Balas Sakuraba bingung.

"Sena, aku sudah tahu ia akan menginjak…"

* * *

AT NORTH FOREST::

"… area yang merupakan batas segel Rikkun dari ujung Barat ke Timur." Sambung Suzuna dari perkataan Sakuraba yang kebetulan durasinya sama dalam percakapannya dengan Sena.

"Mak.. Maksudmu, ini salahku telah menginjak area segel Riku sehingga dia kalah?" Ucap Sena miris hingga mau meneteskan air hangat dari matanya lagi.

"Bukan salahmu, SENA!" ucap Suzuna sembari memeluk Sena yang mau terguncang lagi kejiwaannya. *Gak berarti gila yaaahhhh! Awas ada yang nganggep Sena gila, dilindes ma Inline Skate entar!*

"La…Lalu? Su..zuna, lepas…" Ucap Sena terbata-bata sambil memerah pipinya karena pelukan Suzuna.

"I…iya maaf Sena.." Lanjut Suzuna dengan muka yang tak kalah melebihi Tuan Crab di Spongebob Squarepants.*Eh, author sialan, niat loe apa sih? Mau bikin fict apa nyampah seh?*

"Riku sudah merencanakan semua dari awal. Termasuk kemenangan satu sisi olehmu dan kedatanganku. Karena, Riku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suaraku dari Digirou. Lalu ia seperti memberi isyarat padaku saat aku datang pertama kali melalui serangan Wind Exhaust ku. Isyaratnya itu menginginkanmu tetap berada di area itu saat ia menyegel agar ia dapat kalah. Karena ia percaya, hanya kau yang dapat memenangkan game ini dan membebaskan semua yang mungkin akan terkurung di Dark Tower." Jelas Suzuna panjang lebar.*Ga pake panjang kali lebar kali tinggi yah! Gua sundul lu entar, eh author aneh!*

"Ja..Jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kekalahan Riku. Ayo, Suzuna, kita kembali ke teman-teman di Main Forest." Sambung Sena bersemangat.

"Yaaa~Itu baru Sena yang kukenal! Ayo maju!"

"Iya, tunggu Suzuna. Aku mau mengecek Digirou dulu, mau melihat status pertarungan" Sahut Sena menghentikan lari Suzuna.

'_ Kobayakawa Sena won battle with Kaitani Riku. Honjo Taka won battle with Sakuraba Haruto. Kurita Ryokan on processing battle with Gaou Rikiya._

"Hah, Kak Kurita sedang melawan Kak Gaou! Kita harus cepat Suzuna!" Teriak Sena pada Mantan Cheer Deimon ini.

"Yaaaa~ Aku juga mau melihat Kak Kurita dan menyemangatinya!" Balas Suzuna tidak kalah kencang.

* * *

AT LABORDA LABIRIN::

BLAAAMM! DHUAAAR!

"Baiklah, semua penghalang sudah terbuka, saatnya kita berhadapan, Kurita!" Gema Gaou di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku sudah tak sabar, Gaou!" Jawab Kurita tak kalah kuat.

"LEVEL 3:: DELTA DYNAMITE EXTRA!"

DHUAAAARRR!

~00TDG00~

"KAK KURITAA!" Teriak Sena sekencang-kencangnya saat ia berlari bersama Suzuna begitu melihat serangan Gaou dari Digirou.

"Gawat! Kuritan! Jangan mati!" Sambung Suzuna tak kalah kencang dengan tatapan nanar pada Digirounya.

~00TDG00~

"LEVEL 1:: GRAVITATION BLACK HOLE"

ZLAP…

"Wah, untung tidak telat, kalau telat bisa-bisa ruangan 'KING' hancur yah!"

* * *

AT GRASS PLAIN::

"In.. Ini di mana? Kenapa aku bisa di sini? Seingatku tadi aku terhisap lubang besar yang membawaku ke sini!"

"Wah, wah, wah… Tamu kita sudah datang. _Welcome, Miss Angel!_

~00TDG00~

"Tch, Sial! Kumohon masih sempat sempat! Kubunuh kau bila berani macam-macam dengannya!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

BACK TO LABORDA LABIRIN::

Angin yang masuk dari kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin tak diundang itu mengibaskan sedikit rambut coklatnya yang sedikit urakan denagn mata merah nanar yang menatap kedua Lineman yang telah menghancurkan seluruh tempat itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tomoya Seiji, KUINVALON PHANTOM"

* * *

GO TO GRASS PLAIN::

"Nona, jangan takut, aku 'KING' niatku hanya satu, kok!" Ucap 'KING' sembari menenangkan gadis yang ia sebut Angel ini.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Cepat pergi! Mau apa kau!" Bentak Angel ini dengan tatapan nanar pada sang 'KING'.

"Berharaplah begitu, Nona Angel. Kan sudah kubilang, niatku ya cuma satu.

AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!" Tegas 'KING' sembari mencabut pedang Onyx nya.

"To… Tolong aku, YOICHI!"

GREB…

"Sudah kubilang kan, berani macam-macam dengannya, KUTEBAS KAU!"

* * *

Horas! Beres jugaaa! Abis stress nih, gara-gara tadi pagi upacara berpanas-panasan ampe kaki mematung! Gimana? Chap ni kurang panjang yah? Hore! Kuinvalon Phantom da kluar. Kekeke… Yah, dasar Author bego! Akhirnya si 'HIDUNG MANCUNG SIALAN' *Digebukin ma FC-FC nya Clifford* ga jadi muncul deeehhh! Maaf ya, gara-gara chap ni ga beres. Hiks, Kurita vs Gaou diinterupsi. Maaf yaahhh! Pemenangnya mungkin di chapter depan. Mungkin loh…*BAK BIK BUK! Dihajar Reader* Okelah, segini aja cuap-cuap Ayuzawa. Ayu-chan mau pamit yah, masih ada tugas Biologi bwat nyari bawang merah nih! Eh, Aiken, cariin dun, kalo kau ada bio yaaahh!*Dihajar Aiken n reader gara-gara banyak curcol.* Oh ya, berhubung pada nanya, aku mau bilang ni settingnya di Universitas, bukan SMA! Okee? ni ada data-data peserta yang udah ngelakuin pertarungan sebagai usul dari kak undine-yaha!

Arigatou tee..::

Bwat yang dibalik layar::

-SeiNa Hanagata (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Seibu juga ngerancang anggota 'Phantom S' ma saia)

-Aiken Leighton Linton (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Teikoku juga beberapa anggota 'Phantom S')

-Taigong Wang

-Gabriel Double Dev

-Kape kape

-Pawang Yans

-Shinn D Sean

Bwat yang ngereview::

-SeiNa Hanagata

-undine-yaha

-Salma Aquamarine

-Cielheart le'chan

-Iin cka you-nii

-chiyo churippu

-Rike *ga log-in*

-uyung *ga log-in*

-hamazaki youichi

-Miharu Koyama

-Matsura Akimoto

-aiken *ga log-in* =.="

Selamat ketemu di chapter 5! Aku juga mau ngucapin 'Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia yang ke-65!' Semoga Indonesia tetap jaya! Maju bangsaku!*Kok malah pidato yah?* Selamat menikmati data-data para chara, Trus juga di setiap chara tuh ada 3 Level Kekuatan berdasarkan jurus yang emang mereka uda punya. Trus, kalo yang perlevel, liat aja di komik bagi yang kukasih tanda **. Phantom blum bsa kusebutin, masih RHS, ahaha. Oke, Dadah smua! Luph u all!

* * *

**Kobayakawa Sena:**

Win: 1

Loose: 0

Abilities and magic::

-Light Thunderbolt: Memunculkan petir dari kedua tangan secara cepat dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik *Namanya juga Eyeshield 21 ^^*

- Radius Crystalization: Mengunci kekuatan lawan dalam kristal dari jarak jauh untuk melindungi diri

-Roll Bullet: Kemampuan tembak khusus dengan peluru yang sangat kecil dengan kecepatan cahaya serta daya hancur 99,99% tepat

~Level 1: Devil Bat Ghost: Memunculkan bayangan sebanyak yang Sena mau lalu mengelabuhi lawan. Selengkapnya, lihat di komiknya iaahh! Hehe ^^ *Ketahuan, males kan lu?*

~Level 2: Devil Light Hurricane: Spin dari Sena untuk menghindari lawan dan membentuk angin topan di luar tubuhnya. **

~Level 3: Devil 4th Dimention: Kemampuan menghentikan waktu milik Sena yang dikombinasikan dengan Devil Bat Ghost **. Sena sendiri belum menguasai jurus ini untuk dipakai di Negative Dimention.

**Kaitani Riku:**

Win: 0

Loose: 1

Abilities and Magic::

-Crusher Floral: Kemampuan mengeluarkan bunga dari segala arah untuk menembakkan laser ke lawan

-Groan Flow: Bunga-bunga dengan duri tajam yang menembakkan semua kepedihan di hati sang pengguna

~Level 1: Freezen Lily:: Memunculkan Lily dari berbagai arah yang berubah menjadi penjara bunga es *Yah, kaya Hyorimaru gtu, tapi aku ga contoh si Hitsugaya-taichou yah!*

~Level 2: Rodeo Drive:: Skema kerjanya sama kayak di komik **, Cuma ada tambahan, di sekitar Riku muncul tumbuhan Venus Flytrap *Liat di buku biologi masing-masing yah, males ngejelasinnya, hehe ^^*

~Level 3: Roping Rodeo Drive:: Sama persis ma di komik **, Cuma ada mawar-mawar yang melepaskan durinya

**Taki Suzuna:**

Win: 0

Loose: 0

Abilities and magic::

-Wind Exhaust: Angin yang melemahkan semua serangan lawan

~Level 1, 2, 3:: Unknown

**Taka Honjo:**

Win: 1

Loose: 0

Abilities and Magic::

-Iron Wing: Sayap besi yang keluar dari punggungnya untung terbang setinggi mungkin

~Level 1, 2:: Unknown

~Level 3: Gatling:: Berjalan sesuai rutenya di udara. Bila ada yang mengganggu rutenya, otomatis akan muncul penghalang yang akan mementalkan lawan sejauh mungkin. Sisanya, **. Maaf, di komik ni strategi 4 Receiver, buat Taka aja yah ^0^

**Sakuraba Haruto:**

Win: 0

Loose: 1

Abilities and Magic::

-Olympus Shadow: Bayangan di udara yang keluar dari kakinya dan dapat membuat terbang sang pengguna

~Level 1, 2:: Unknown

~Level 3: Twin Tower Arrow:: Tangkapan dengan loncatan yang sangat tinggidengan daya tahan di udara dalam beberapa menit

**Kurita Ryokan:**

Win: 0

Loose: 0

Abilities and Magic::

-Crusher Hammer: Palu besar penghancur yang menyabet dan menhancurkan benda atau tempat yang dilewatinya

~Level 1, 2, 3:: Unknown

**Gaou Rikiya:**

Win: 0

Loose: 0

Abilities and Magic::

-Earthquake Zone: Retakan pada tanah yang terus melebar sampai radius 200 km dan menghancurkan apa saja yang dilewati

~Level 1, 2: Unknown

~Level 3: Delta Dynamite Extra:: **. Dengan daya penghancur lebih dari Delta Dynamite biasa, bahkan pengaruhnya dapat menghancurkan suatu ruangan

* * *

~Preview Next, Chap 5: One Day to Dream

-"Hebat ternyata kau, bisa lepas dalam tempo 3 hari. Kau mau tahu kebenarannya?"

-"Tugasku hanya menjaga istana ini, tapi bila ada yang berbuat nekat, kalian akan MATI…"

-"Cuma bantuan sebagai balas budiku pada sampah sepertimu."


	5. Chapter 5: One Day to Dream

"_Khe… Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kastil kita sudah hancur belum yah? Kuharap Seiji cepat membereskan dua raksasa itu. Bukan salah mereka, sih bertarung di situ. Tapi, hanya mereka kurang beruntung karena datang ke arena yang salah. Oh ya, kembali ke sini. Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Cepat juga kau lepas dari situ ya, Yoichi!"_

* * *

Previously on, Chap 4: Power vs Power::

_Di tengah pertarungan Kurita vs Gaou, ada seseorang yang menginterupsi pertarungan itu seperti saat Taka melawan Sakuraba dulu. Orang tersebut mengaku bernama Tomoya Seiji yang disebut Kuinvalon Phantom. Sementara Kurita dan Gaou masih merasa terganggu, 'KING' datang dan mengundang emosi Youichi di saat ia membawa sang 'Angel'…_

* * *

Game of Death: Time is Return

Chap 5: One Day to Dream

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fic is mine!

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Magic

Author: 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 / Gabrielle_chan22

Rate: K and T

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, AU, Bahasa ga-ul, and everything!

Soundtracks: A Day Dreaming by Back-On, Blaze Line by Back-On

* * *

~00TDG00~

"Sudah kubilang kan, berani macam-macam dengannya, KUTEBAS KAU!"

~00TDG00~

* * *

AT LABORDA LABIRIN::

BLAAAM DHERRR JDAAR DUUUM!

"Kurita, tembakkan Crusher Hammer padaku! Akan kutahan dengan Delta Dynamite Extra milikku, lalu kupantulkan ke Phantom itu atau apalah namanya!"

Kita semua pasti bisa menebak siapa yang berteriak tadi. Berawal dari Cuma peringatan, sang Kuinvalon Phantom pun mulai 'mengusir' Kurita dan Gaou dari arena dengan cara…

DAAAR JDEEER BUUUUM DHUAAAR!

"Baik! Terima ini, Gaou! Crusher Hammer!" jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Gaou tadi.

"LEVEL 3: DELTA DYNAMITE EXTRA!"

"LEVEL 1:: GRAVITATION BLACK HOLE"

ZLAP…

* * *

AT GRASS PLAIN::

"Hi… Hiruma!"

"Tch, kau diam saja dulu, kuso mane!"

"Mou, Hiruma! Kau tetap tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar nama seseorang bahkan di saat seperti ini!"

"Tch, diam sebentarlah! Aku sedang konsentrasi! Lawan kita itu monster neraka juga sama sepertiku!"

Sementara mereka terus berdialog…

"Hahaha! Kalian tidak sadar siapa yang kalian abaikan, ya! Tapi, kata Youichi memang benar, ya! Monster neraka…" Terdengar sedikit nada mengejek dari sang 'KING' sembari kedua orang yang bersangkutan diam.

"Kalau Hiruma memang pantas disebut 'Monster Neraka' dilihat dari cara hidupnya itu! Ya kan, Hiru…"

GLEK…

"LEVEL 1: CHECK MATE"

"MAMORI! SIAL KAU TOPENG TUA SIALAN!

CHANGER!"

* * *

GO TO LABORDA LABIRIN::

"Tidak! Jurus itu lagi! Percuma saja kita menyerang dia! Berkali-kalipun kita tidak akan berhasil! Gaou, ada cara lainkah untuk mengelahkannya?" Dari nada bicara mantan line Deimon itu, ia mulai terlihat panik.

"Kuharap kita bisa dengan cepat menemukannya, atau kita yang akan hancur! Kalau saja ada orang itu! Huh, tapi lebih baik kita pikirkan menghadapi apa yang ada di depan kita dulu!" Teriak Gaou sembari membalas pertanyaan Kurita.

"Sudah selesaikah? Berarti giliranku! HIDDEN LASER!"

* * *

NOW, AT GRASS PLAIN::

**MAMORI'S POV::**

'Sayap merah menghitam, mata Zamrud yang berubah ke merah darah, serta aura hitam kelam yang mulai pekat…

Ya, hanya itu yang dapat terlihat terakhir kali olehku sebelum kepalaku sangat sakit karena serangan yang menyayat hampir seluruh tubuhku juga mungkin pembuluh nadi di pergelangan tanganku. Sempat kurasakan hangatnya tubuh seseorang yang terlihat benar-benar seperti monster namun hatinya sangat rapuh, sebelum mata Saphire ku ini mulai kehilangan cahayanya…

Seandainya saja ini hanya mimpi…'

'_I don't want to wake up_

_mada sukoshi yumemitetai kara_

_I even though I really love this moment_

_ore ni totte_

_You seem to be a sleepin' mermaid_

_Yubisaki made_

_Stay with me terewarai ukabe_

_Tada soba ni itai dake…'_

**END OF POV'S**

"Hmmmm… Sampai mana kekuatan pewaris 'Commander of Hell' ini berkembang?"

"SAMPAI AKU DAPAT MEMBUNUHMU YANG TAK LEBIH DARI PENGECUT!

LEVEL 1: RAZOR ROD!"

* * *

LABORDA LABIRIN SITUATION::

DHUAAR JDAAR DUUMM BLAAM!

WHUUUUSSHHHH…

"Tempat ini sekarang benar-benar sudah jadi 'kuburan'. Ya, mungkin kuburan kalian…"

Perkataan sang Kuinvalon pun menyentakkan masing-masing Linemen itu. Sampai mereka tersadar dengan perkataan sang Kuinvalon itu berikutnya…

"Kan, sudah kubilang. Tugasku hanya menjaga istana ini, tapi bila ada yang berbuat nekat, kalian akan MATI…" Ejek Kuinvalon itu sekali lagi.

"Kuburan kami katamu? Ini justru tempat kuburanmu! Serang sekali lagi, Kurita!"

"Ba-Baik!"

* * *

AT GRASS PLAIN::

TRANG! BLAASSHH!

"Hebat ternyata kau, bisa melepaskan kekuatan 'Commander of Hell' dalam tempo 3 hari. Kau mau tahu kebenarannya?" Tanya 'KING' sedikit memelankan aksinya.

"Tidak perlu! Yang kutahu, kau telah merenggut semuanya! Semua bagian dari hidupku dahulu!" Bentak sang 'lawan' membalas perkataan 'KING' sembari meningkatkan serangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mendengar alasan kematian 'Nona Mihoshi' kesayanganmu itu?" Ucap 'KING' sembari menghela nafas dan menghetikan TOTAL seluruh serangannya.

DEGH…

"Haruskah?" Lanjut Hiruma sembari menghela nafas panjang berikutnya…

**MAMORI'S POV::**

"Ini di mana? Apa aku sudah di surga?"

"Secara teknis, iya nona."

"GYAAAAAAAA! ADA MAWAR BIRU BERBICARAAAA!" Teriak Mamori histeris dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah di surga.

"Maaf, nona. Ini tempat penyeberangan roh. Jadi, tolong jangan berisik, yah!"

Sela sang 'mawar biru' yang kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cantikk dengan gaun putih bersih dari beludru dengan ornamen perhiasan berupa gelang perak manis melingkar di tangan kanannya, dengan kalung perak bermutiara 7 buah *Bukan BIJI, ya mas. Ga cocok aja gitu… Oke, BTS!* yang berkilau dengan 7 unsur warna pelangi di masing-masing butir. Serta tongkat peraknya yang berujung bintang cahaya tujuh warna yang memikat nan anggun. *Cewek banget yah kayanya imajinasi gue!~BLEDUK! Mang lu bukan cewek? OKeh, BTS!*

"A…An…Anda siapa?" Jawab Mamori dengan gagap saking shocknya melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah ini.

"Aku? Ah… Kau lupa ya, nona Anezaki Mamori… Aku Mihoshi. Rie Mihosi, 'Commander of Heaven'."

**END OF POV'S**

**NORMAL MODE: ON**

"Kau perlu mengetahui kebenarannya. Kebenaran atas malam itu, Youichi…"

* * *

BACK TO LABORDA LABIRIN::

DHUAARR! CRAAASSHHH!

"BUAAGHHH! HUEEEKK! Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…" Terdengar begitulah nafas memburu dari Kurita bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah dari kepala dan mulutnya yang mengalir deras.

~00TDG00~

"KAK KURITAA!"

"KURITAN!"

"Sena, berapa lama lagi waktu dan jarak tempuh kita menuju Laborda Labirin? *Mang Matematika apa? Kalo jadi author bodoh, ga usah sok deh! Mending minta diajarin Yukimitsu deh!~Oke, BTS!*

"Sekitar 1 jam lagi, jarak tempuh kita masih 217 Km lagi! *Nie ngasal yah! Jadi ga perlu kalian hitung kecepatan mereka per jam berdasarkan waktu lari Sena!* Bersabarlah Suzuna, aku juga tahu kita harus cepat! Bahkan dalam waktu tempuhku yang 4,2 detik ini masih belum dapat mengejar Kak Kurita yang sedang kritis!"

"Ba…Baik Sena!"

~00TDG00~

"Ga…Gaou! Cepat lari! Cari Hiruma! Hanya dia yang paling tahu kondisi seperti ini! Aku akan berusaha menahannya!" Teriak Kurita dengan volume termaksimum batas suaranya.

"Ta..tapi?" Balas Gaou lagi agak ragu namun tercekat oleh…

"Terlambat! LEVEL 2: TURNING 1ST DOWN!"

"KURITAAAAAA!"

ZRET…

"LEVEL 1: DRAGON FLY"

"I..Itu..."

"Siapa yang bilang terlambat? Yang bisa terlambat hanya orang sepertimu, SAMPAH!"

"Ka..Kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

"Cuma bantuan sebagai balas budiku pada sampah sepertimu."

'_CLASH & DASH! x2 kyouteki wo gekiha!_

_I LOOK THE NEXT TARGET LIKE THE GUERILLA!_

_Me matataki shiteru aida ni IN YOUR AREA!_

_Kiiroi seien marude SWEET VANILLA_

_SPOT LIGHT abi tashika ni CHANCE tsukami_

_YOU GOTTA BUMP IT! (YEAH!)_

_FIRST BATTLE IS IN COUNT DOWN 3 2 1_

_WATCH OUT x2 I'M ABOUT A TOUCH DOWN!'_

* * *

Bwahahahaha! *Ketawa ala Otawara* Akhirnya chap 5 jadi juga. Saya kerja Cuma 3 jam! 3 jam! 3 ja..*Dipentung readers gara-gara banyak bacod*. Ehm, maaf ga bisa manjangin lagi seperti mau para reviewers! Gomen! Aku juga ada kerjaan ain sih, tugas sekolah numpuk! Malah tugas Bio disuruh ngerendem jerami satu malam trus besoknya dipake buat percobaan dengan mikroskop. Jadinya saia pusing.*Bletak! Gad a yang nanya! Digebukin Massa!* Maap bangeds ga bisa jadi sebanyak yang readers an reviewers mau! Minta maap! Minta map juga karena ga bisa munculin Pentagram di chap 6 kayaknya. Hehe ^^, gomen ne lagi. Mungkin cuma Clifford yang bisa nampang ^^. Kekeke… Misteri masih belum terungkap! Chara's bio nya blum bisa dimunculkan di sini! Karna Hiruma ma Mamo-neechan dimasukinnya di chap-chap akhir entar bio's nya. Hihihi… Saia kerjain ni sambil denger lagu-lagu soundtrack Naruto ampe Naruto Shippuden dari awal kerja, Ga terasa da nyampe lagu Shippuden yang ending ke-2 Michi to You All. Wah, saia kerja lama apa cepet sih =.="a. Maap banged banyack curcol coz saia lagi have got some pain in my heart *Ga broken heart yee*! Okeh, kalo gitu saia mau…

Doumou Arigatou to::

-SeiNa Hanagata (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Seibu juga ngerancang anggota 'Phantom S' ma saia)

-Aiken Leighton Linton (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Teikoku juga beberapa anggota 'Phantom S')

-Taigong Wang

-Gabriel Double Dev

-Kape kape

-Pawang Yans

-Shinn D Sean

Bwat yang ngereview::

-SeiNa Hanagata

-undine-yaha

-Salma Aquamarine

-Cielheart le'chan

-Iin cka you-nii

-chiyo churippu

-uyung *ga log-in*

-hamazaki youichi

-Miharu Koyama

-Matsura Akimoto

-aiken *ga log-in*

-HashiyoRike *Yang baru bikin account! Selamat yah!*

-AND UUUU ALLLL

Oke, kita akhiri bacod Ayu-chan kali ni! Jangan lupa REVIEW yah!*Yang ga nge-REVIEW, kujiwir loh! MAksa mode: On*. See you at chap 6!

* * *

~Preview Next, Chap 6: Flashback

-"Jadi, Nona Mihoshi adalah…"

-"Tidak kusangka, sampah yang pernah menghalangi Mr. Don waktu itu butuh bantuanku."

-"KARIN!"


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback

"_Ibu, ibu! Lihat! Aku sudah bisa bermain poker! Aku juga sudah bisa mengancam untuk keperluan kita! Ibu, ibu jangan kembali ke tempat indah itu lagi, yah! Aku kesepian, bu!"_

* * *

Previously on, Chap 5: One Day to Dream::

_Hiruma datang menyelamatkan Mamori yang sedang kritis, walau berakhir dengan amukan Hiruma akibat Mamori yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri karena serangan 'KING'. Di saat bersamaan, Kuinvalon menyerang Kurita dan Gaou yang berakhir dengan bantuan dari orang yang berkata 'sampah'?_

* * *

Game of Death: Time is Return

Chap 6: Flashback

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fic is mine! Don't like, don't read! And, important, DON'T COPY MY IDEA IN THIS FICTION WHERE EVER YOU'VE BEEN!

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Magic

Written by: 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00 / Gabrielle_chan22

Rate: K and T

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, Bahasa ga-ul, and everything!

Soundtrack: Tik Tok by Ke$ha

* * *

~00TDG00~

"Halo, sampah! Bagaimana rasanya melihat naga berwarna ungu, hah?"

~00TDG00~

* * *

AT HEAVEN?::

"A..apa anda bilang? 'Commander of Heaven'?"

"Iya, memangnya aku salah, ya?"

GLEK

"Ta..tapi setahuku hanya ada satu Commander di dunia ini…"

"Uhm… Kalau boleh tahu, maukah kau mengtakannya padaku, mungkin aku kenal dia."

"Di…Dia… 'Commander of Hell', Hiruma… Yoichi…"

* * *

GRASS PLAIN CONDITION::

"Kau mau tahu, Youichi?"

"As you know, baka!"

"Kau tahu, pada malam itu, wanita itu…"

_**FLASHBACK ON::**_

"_Ibu, ibu, jangan pergi!"_

"_Nak, ibu harus pergi. Baik-baik dengan ayahmu, yah!"_

"_Tapi ayah selalu kerja! Aku bosan menunggu! Temani aku main poker, bu!"_

"_You, dengar, ibu harus pergi. Ada pekerjaan menanti ibu. Nanti setelah ibu pulang, baru kita bermain."_

"_Janji ya bu!"_

"…_Iya…"_

_**~00TDG00~**_

"_Miho, kau yakin akan pergi?"_

"_Setidaknya, secepatnya sebelum mereka menemukan kita di dunia manusia dan menghancurkan segalanya."_

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Youichi? Harus kubawa ke mana dia?"_

"_Tetaplah di dunia manusia sampai aku kembali. Dan ingat, JANGAN BAWA DIA KE NERAKA!"_

"_Khe, aku tahu. Kau kira aku lupa perjanjian kita. Tenang saja. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan! Aku akan merindukanmu, Miho!"_

"_Ya. Aku juga akan merindukan Youichi dan kau, Y…"_

_SYAAT_

_SRAT…_

"_MIHOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Cepat bawa lari Youichi, uhuk uhuk, sebelum…"_

"_MIHOOOO!"_

"_UNTUK SAAT INI, TUJUAN KAMI HANYA MEMBAWA PUTRI. ANAK CAMPURAN ITU AKAN KAMI AMBIL SETELAH IA DEWASA NANTI."_

"_KAMI PERMISI DULU."_

_ZLAB_

"_I…IBU!"_

"_Youichi, ibumu…"_

"_AYAH KEJAM! Kalau ayah sudah tidak cinta dengan ibu seperti saat pertengkaran kalian biasanya, ayah setidaknya ceraikan ibu baik-baik! Tidak dengan membunuhnya seperti itu!"_

"_Youichi, kau salah, yang sebenarnya itu…"_

"_AKU BENCI KAU! AKU AKAN PERGI, HIDUP DENGAN CARAKU SENDIRI, DAN MEMBALASKAN DENDAM IBU! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Youichi, jadi kau sudah tahu kan, kebenarannya?" Tanya pria yang bertopeng itu.

"Keh, tapi aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Cepat bebaskan teman-temanku! Dan, BAWA ANGEL ITU KEMBALI PADAKU!" Ucap Hiruma dengan tatapan nanar pada tubuh Mamori yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu.

"Mihoshi masih membutuhkannya. Tidak bisa. Lagipula, game ini baru awal dari game yang sebenarnya." Jawab 'KING' pada Hiruma.

"Keh, maksudmu?"

* * *

GO TO HEAVEN?::

"Hi…Hiruma katamu? Maksudmu, Hiruma sang putra mahkota neraka sekarang?" Tanya sang ratu terkejut.

"I…Iya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Mamori pada sang ratu setelah otaknya selesai loading. Iya tak habis pikir, kenapa Hiruma-kun dapat seterkenal ini.

"Anak itu! Dasar anak tak berbakti pada orang tua!" Jawab ratu kemudian.

"Heh, A-N-A-K-T-A-K-B-E-R-B-A-K-T-I-P-A-D-A-O-R-A-N-G-T-U-A?" Ganti Mamori menjawab alias mengeja sambil terkejut lagi.

"Dia itu….

anakku."

* * *

LABORDA LABIRIN, AT THIS MOMENT::

"Sampah."

"Ka-kau…"

"KONGO AGON!"

"Yak, betul sekali, gendut! Kau hebat. Kukira otakmu hanya berisi sampah." Jawab Agon sinis kemudian.

"WUAHHH! AGON!"

BAM BUM BAM BUM JDAM JDUM JDAM JDUM…

*Semua readers pun tahu kan, itu suara apa? ==a*

TEP

"Gendut! Simpan tenagamu untuk memelukku setelah ini selesai! Tidak kusangka, sampah yang pernah menghalangi Mr. Don waktu itu butuh bantuanku." Teriak Agon kemudian.

"Siap!"

"Ikuti taktikku! HUDDLE NO. 2!" Teriak Agon kemudian.

"Hem… Bagaimana taktik kalian, hah? Aku tunggu."

"Lihata saja nanti, KUINVALON!" Kami akan membalikkan keadaan! LEVEL 3: DELTA DYNAMITE EXTRA!" Teriak Gaou tanpa gentar.

"Kau tidak sadar? Berapa kalipun kau mencoba, akan sama hasilnya! LEVEL 1: GRAVITATION BLACK HOLE!"

"Ohoho, lihat saja! CRUSHER HAMMER!" Balas Kurita li-cik?*ketularan Hiruma rupanyaa.. =="*

"Hah, banyak bicara. Ciri-ciri sampah sejati. LEVEL 1: DRAGON FLY."

"Kau tidak akan menang! Hahaha!" Baru saja Seinji mau tertawa lagi, namun…

ZLEP

"Tidak menyangka aku mengimbangi kecepatan bola hisapmu kan? Dragon Fly ku bisa mengoper serangan ke segala arah, loh! Khukhukhu… Siap mati?" Ejek Agon.

"SIAL!"

"ROAR DEFENSE!"

TRAANGGG!

"Huh, menyusahkan saja. Sampai-sampai harus memanggil Deuxvalon Phantom ke sini."

* * *

GO TO HEAVEN!::

"A-N-A-K-M-U? Jadi, Nona Mihoshi adalah…

I-B-U-S-I-S-E-T-A-N?"

"Iya. Kenapa?" Tanya Sang Ratu dengan tampang yang… Errr.. INNOCENT?

"Eh, aku mau pingsan. Bisa bawakan aku satu kasur King Size, 2 buah Kue Sus Kariya, serta satu Kue Cream Puff Limited Edition untukku sebelum pingsan?" Pinta Mamori setelah ke-SHOCK-annya. *Ni anak minta pa mesen delivery, sih? *~**

"Eh, maaf. Sihirku tidak cukup untuk itu." Jawab sang Ratu _sweatdrop._

LABORDA LABIRIN…::

"De-Deux?"

"Diam kau Kuin! Lelaki tidak pernah kalah dari perempuan tahu! Dasar payah!" Jawab perempuan yang mengaku berperingkat Deuxvalon Phantom itu sembari mau menggendong Seinji

"Erh, shit! Cepat turunkan aku! Aku tidak sudi digendong wanita!" Ronta Seinji di gendongan perempuan yang masih belum menyebutkan namanya itu.

"Sampah. Khu, kau mengganggu. Siapa namamu, nona manis?" Jawab Agon ketus tapi gombal?*Mihak mana sih lu?*

"Hnn… Kau tidak perlu tahu. Semuanya, pertarungan batal. Tidak ada pemenang, karena pengacau satu ini. Oke, Rendez-vous à nouveau!"[1]

* * *

LAND OF GOOT::

"Ya, Yamato-kun, Taka-kun, ke mana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Gadis berkepang itu.

"Ke mana saja, asal kita bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Karin-chan." Jawab Yamato kemudian.

"Eh, Taka, ada lubang anehdi sini. Kira-kira apa yah?" Tanya Karin semirip dengan anak kecil *Haha XD*

"Eh, Karin, jangan disentuh sembarangan! Nanti bisa…"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KARIIIIIINNN!"

* * *

GRASS PLAIN & GATE OF HEAVEN IN ONE TIME::

"Tapi, Ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui. Game yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Pilihan di tangan kalian, sebab perang antara dua kubu, Hell and Heaven…

OUR PARTY

HAS BEGIN…"

'_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh'_

* * *

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Maafkan kenistaanku di chapie ini! Hancur yah? Jelek pasti! Gara-gara hiatus 1 minggu, jadi lupa ide! HUEEEEEEE! T_T! Uah, di sini makin banyak misteri ato makin dikit? PLIIZZZZ kasitau *Monkey Eyes no Monta~MUKYAAAAAA*. Maaf banded kalo ngecewain bangets di chapie ini. Chapie slanjutnya, kuusahakan Senin ini dahhh! Untuk mengganti kerugian *Mang barang pecah belah apa =="* Huah, Hancurnyaaa! Eh, aku mau tanyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:: Fict ini mau kutamatkan ato sekuel? Soalnya, kalo ga ad kepastian dari readers n reviewers, plot nya bkal jdi membingungkan. Trus, bwat para readers, da taw kan sapa si 'KING'? Di sini juga ada chara personalities. Hayo tbak, Karin dibawa kabur ke mana? Judul chapie ni Flashback krena smua merupakan pengungkapan masa lalu dan kebenaran di chapie ini. Uda itu aja cuap cuap saia. Sebelumnya…

Arigatou bwat teman-teman yang mengenalkan Eyeshield 21 n American Football yang membawa luka permanen di kaki saya. Haha XD::

-SeiNa Hanagata (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Seibu juga ngerancang anggota 'Phantom S' ma saia)

-Aiken Leighton Linton (Yang ngebantu aku biar ga pusing ma sihir Tim Teikoku juga beberapa anggota 'Phantom S')

-Taigong Wang

-Gabriel Double Dev

-Kape kape

-Pawang Yans

-Shinn D Sean

Bwat yang ngeripiw::

.Ghe-Force (Dulunya pas ngeripiw namanya Salma Aquamarine)

-hamazaki youichi

-Iin cka you-nii

-Cielheart Ie'chan

-Miharu Koyama

-kuraichi cha22dhen

-undine-yaha

-SeiNa Hanagata

P.S:: Bagi yang uda ganti penname, maaf ya kalo aku salah nulis.

Yak, semua, karena uda beres, aku cma mau bilang: Ja Matta Ne! Met ktmu di chapie dpan! Aku juga mau ngucapin Marhaban Ya Ramadhan. Selamat berpuasa smuaa!*Maaf kalo salah nulis*

* * *

**Chara Pesonalities::**

**Kongou Agon::**

Win: 0

Loose: 0

Abilities and magic::

-God Impulse Reaction: Berpindah tempat secara cepat, plus dpat bergerak dengan reaksi kecepatan luar biasa. Selebihnya **

-Huddle No. 2: Cuma asal-asalan bikinan Agon yang berarti dia mau bekerja sama.

~Level 1: Dragon Fly: Naga bayangan warna ungu yang dapat menyerap serangan lawan dan melemparnya pada arah yang diinginkan. Selengkapnya, **

~Level 2: Golden Dragon Fly: Naga bayangan Emas. Evolusi dari Dragon Fly. Belum pernah dipakai Agon, kekuatan pun sama dengan Level 1 nya, bedanya, kekuatan meningkat berkali lipat.

~Level 3: Ghost Dragon Fly: Naga bayangan Hitam yang menelan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Taruhannya, nyawa Agon. Jadi ia belum pernah menggunakannya.

[1]: Sampai jumpa lagi

* * *

~ Preview Next, Chap 7: The New Way::

-"Lawanmu adalah aku. Jangan pedulikan yang lainnya."

-"Nasibku menyedihkan. Bertemu monyet yang PERNAH mengalahkanku."

-"Mari kita mulai. Permainan kita yang telah lama tertunda. I want to see your Poker Face."


	7. Chapter 7: The New Way

Hubungan,

_Kau adalah kakak,_

_dan ia adalah adik._

_Kau harus menerima hubungan ini._

_Karena makhluk campuran tak akan bersatu selamanya._

_

* * *

_

Previously on, Chap 6: Flashback::

_Kini, Hiruma sudah mengetahui masa lalunya. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah ia percaya? Sementara itu, Mamori ditahan di Way To Light Gate oleh Nona Rie Mihoshi. Di tempat lain, Agon tiba-tiba datang dan membantu Kurita serta Gaou. Di saat mereka hampir menang, pertarungan diinterupsi oleh seseorang yang mengaku Deuxvalon Phantom. Di Land of Goot, Karin terperosok ke sebuah lubang yang masih belum terjangkau dasarnya…_

_

* * *

_

**Game of Death: Time is Return**

Chapter 7: The New Way

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, but this fic is mine! Don't like, don't read! And, important, DON'T COPY MY IDEA IN THIS FICTION WHERE EVER YOU'VE BEEN!

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Tragedy, Magic

Written by: 00 Ayuzawa. 00

Rate: K+

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, Bahasa ga-ul, and everything! Setting when all chara is in university, chapter kali ini panjang buanget! Go back if you dislike long chapter!

Soundtrack: Keong Racun by Lissa, Cinta Satu Malam by Melinda [Lagu numpang eksis di fic saya], Now or Never by High School Musical 3

* * *

**~00TDG00~**

"Kau yakin akan tetap melawanku? Kau bisa saja bebas dengan menukarkan temanmu yang menyandang gelar 'Penerus Commander of Heaven' dulu itu."

**~00TDG00~**

* * *

**AT WAY TO LIGHT GATE [HEAVEN] & GRASS PLAIN AT SAME TIME::**

"Pesta?"

"Ya, pesta," jawab dua orang yang mengundang Mamori dan Hiruma kompak walau mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang kompakan berbicara.

* * *

**0zr ****DIMENTION, NOW::**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DUK!

"Ouch!"

Begitulah suara yang dapat terdengar dari tempat mantan quarterback Teikoku Alexander itu yang akhirnya mendarat dengan tidak mulus di tempat tidak dikenalnya. Kemeja putih polos dan rok biru selututnya serta pump shoes karamelnya dan syal ungu yang melekat erat di lehernya sudah lusuh akibat upacara *hah? 0.o* jatuh-terjatuhnya di tempat yang tak diketahuinya itu. Awalnya ia mengira tempat ini tidak berpenghuni. Lagipula, jangan salahkan keingin tahuannya yang besar sehingga terjatuh di tempat seperti itu. Sudah gelap, menyeramkan pula, pikirnya sedari tadi. Ia pun dengan cepat berusaha mencari pintu keluar dari tempat tak bernama ini pikirnya. Namun, sesuatu yang tepat berada di belakangnya telah siap menghadapnya tanpa ia ketahui. Dan, sosok itu benar-benar transparan!

PUK! Terdengar suara sesuatu telah menepuk pundak Karin kini. Hati Karin terus-menerus memanggil nama teman-teman Teikoku Alexandernya karena hal tersebut.

"Hn…"

"E-eh…"

* * *

**LABORDA LABIRIN::**

"Khu, sampah! Semua sudah selesai ruapanya? Membosankan!" sahut seorang berambut gimbal yang kini telah duduk berjongkok di lantai atau lebih tepatnya puing-ping Laborda Labirin, yang telah ia, Kurita, dan Gaou hancurkan bersama karena pertarungan dahsyatnya melawan Tomoya Seinji yang adalah Kuinvalon Phantom.

"Tapi setidaknya kita berhasil menang bukan?" jawab Gaou yang mulai mengantuk di puing-puing?

"Ah, aku lapar! Eh, Agon-san, aku boleh menagih janjiku waktu itu padamu?" lanjut Kurita kemudian, menanggapi perckapan -er bisa dibilang kalimat tidak nyambung- antara dua temannya itu.

"Eh, janji apa, gendut? Memangnya aku pernah berjanji padamu?" tanya Agon dengan alis bertautan satu sama lain karenanya.

"Janji yang itu, loh! Janji sewaktu kita mau mulai bertarung dulu! Masa Agon-san tidak ingat? Lagipula kita kan sudah menang!" jawab Kurita kemudian.

"He?"

"Janji Agon-san mau memelukku mana?"

GUBRAK!

* * *

**WAY TO LIGHT GATE [HEAVEN]:**

"Mamori, kukira semua yang mau kau tanyakan sudah jelas, kan?" tanya Nona Mihoshi kepada Mamori yang berada di hadapan sang ratu sekarang.

"E-eh, iya. Untuk sementara, semuanya termasuk hubungan Nona Mihoshi dengan Hiruma-kun aku sudah mengerti. Tapi, untuk yang pesta-," perkataan Mamori pun terpotong oleh ucapan sang ratu.

"Dengarkan aku, Mamori! Di 'PESTA' nanti, tetaplah bersama Youichi DI MANAPUN!" tekan sang ratu pada kata terakhirnya.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Mamori takut-takut kemudian.

"Untuk semuanya. Jaga teman-temanmu. Selamatkan mereka yang terkurung di Dark Tower! Selesaikan permainan ini dengan cepat, lalu kembalilah ke dunia asalmu secepat yang kalian bisa. Atau… Ah, kalian akan tahu sendiri nantinya. Permainan ini sebentar lagi akan selesai. Pertarungan terakhir adalah pertarungan dalam perang catch antara kedua rival di dunia amefutomu itu. Setelah itu, ikuti instruksi dari Hiruma. Aku tahu, Yuuya sudah mengetahui semua informasi yang ia butuhkan, yang berarti permainan akan mulai ia akhiri perlahan-lahan," jawab Rie Mihoshi, sang Commander of Heaven itu panjang lebar atas pertanyaan Mamori.

"E-eh? Maksud nona, bahwa Yuuya-san sudah mengetahui semua yang ia butuhkan, apakah itu berarti ia jahat?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Coba kaupikirkan nanti di jalanmu," ucap sang ratu mantap sambil tersenyum sangat lembut kemudian, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya pada Mamori.

"Tu-tung-"

ZLAP!

Mamori pun menghilang dengan sinar putih berkilau yang meninggalkan buih-buih es membumbung di udara.

"Kuharap Ayukaze tidak menemukan Mamori di jalan nanti. Huft… Punya murid yang sesama tipe es memang susah," gumam sang Commander of Heaven kemudian sebagai gumaman terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki gerbang putih miliknya.

* * *

**CITY OF GLOVES SHAPE:**

"MUKYA! Kenapa aku terpisah dari Sena dan Suzuna di sini? Mana banyak gloves melayang di sini!" gerutu seekor *?* -eh seseorang dengan muka menyerupai mo- eh manusia di tengah perjalanannya di kota aneh itu. Namun, tiba-tiba…

'_Bip Bip Bip…_

_We found out two people. Start the second catch game in 'The Death Game'. Wanna play, Sir?'_

"EH?"

* * *

**0****zr ****DIMENTION::**

"E-eh…" takut-takut, Karin pun menengok ke belakang dan menemukan sosok transparan tapi… tubuhnya bukan transparan mungkin. Melainkan dipenuhi banyak air menggumpal yang membentuk manusia!

"Hn. Kukira yang datang penerus Mihoshi-sensei. Ternyata, Cuma mantan quarterback Teikoku Alexander. Aku salah menaruh lubang rupanya. Hmmm, jadi kau mau kembali ke teman-temanmu tidak?" tanya sesosok gadis yang kini air di tubuhnya telah kembali menjadi tubuh seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna aqua sebahu lebih sedikit dengan poni kearah samping kiri dan iris perak bening dengan tampang stoic yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tak terlihat ekspresi sedikitpun dari wajah cool and beauty miliknya. Ia mengenakan terusan sampai selutut yang mulai dari pinggang ke bawah terlihat seperti rok yang agak tebal namun melekat arah pada tubuhnya dengan lengan panjang sampai 5 cm di bawah siku. Terdapat ikat pinggang berwarna lavender berlambang setetes air yang ia kenakan di pinggangnya. Tak lupa kalung berlambang kristal es dengan rantai putih menggantung sampai dadanya. Tatapan dingin terus menghiasi wajahnya selama menatap Karin.

"Ma-maksudmu apa? Te-tentu saja aku mau kembali! Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Karin yang awalnya takut-takut namun kemudian menjadi keras.

"Bawakan aku temanmu yang bernama Anezaki Mamori ke sini. Aku mau mengukur seberapa kekuatannya. Lalu, kau kulepaskan. Tapi, bila tidak mau, kau boleh melawanku walaupun kemungkinanmu sedikit untuk menang," balas sosok dingin tadi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu! Mamori-san adalah temanku! Aku a-akan melawanmu!" teriak Karin kemudian.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati," balas sosok gadis tadi dingin.

GLEK!

"Iya!" jawab Karin mantap kemudian. Tekadnya sudah bulat kali ini.

"Hmm, baik. Peraturannya mudah, lukai aku sedikit saja, makan kau akan menang. Sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu dulu siapa kau?"

"Namaku Koizumi Karin, mantan Quarterback Teikoku Alexander. Dan kau?"

"Spica Ayukaze, Deuxvalon Phantom."

'_Roulette Activate!'_

* * *

**GRASS PLAIN::**

"Keh, mana si manager sialan itu sekarang?" gerutu Hiruma mulai tidak sabaran menunggu Mamori.

"HWAAAAAAAAA!"

GDEBUK! Ouooooooooo… ouoooooo… I know you love me… Eh salah!

"Tch, manager sialan… cepat bangun dari perutku!" ucap Hiruma setelah kejatuhan duit *? 0?0* eh, maksudnya kejatuhan Mamori yang tepat berada di atas perutnya sekarang.

"M-m-maa-maaf!" jawab Mamori terbata-bata sambil menahan tomat yang seolah teroles *0.0a* di wajahnya sekarang.

"Ekh-ehm! Sudah selesai acaranya?"

SET! Hiruma pun langsung mendelik tajam pada sosok di depannya yang sesaat ia lupakan karena insiden tadi.

"Eits, jangan marah dulu, Youichi! Lagipula semua sudah selesai kuberitahu padamu. Dan aku yakin, teman 'ANGEL' mu itu juga sudah tahu dari ibumu,"

"Hah? Ibu masih hidup?" tanya Hiruma sekali lagi dengan nada yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Iya. Tentu saja. Mihoshi tidak mungkin mati hanya dengan hal kecil sewaktu dulu," jawab 'KING' itu lagi.

"E-eh, maaf mengganggu. Tapi, menurut Mihoshi-san, 'KING', anda atau yang harus saya sebut 'HIRUMA YUUYA-SAN' sudah menyelesaikan mengambil apa yang ingin anda ketahui. Lalu, mengapa kami tidak dikembalikan saja?" tanya Mamori kemudian dengan nada tidak lagi bersikap sopan. Mungkin, karena ia sudah mulai bosan dan ingin membawa teman-temannya lagi ke dunia manusia secepat mungkin seperti kata Nona Mihoshi.

"Eits, sabar dulu. Semua yang kuperlukan memang sudah kudapatkan, tapi, permainan ini belum selesai. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya setelah pertarungan terakhir dua teman wide receivermu itu."

* * *

**CITY OF GLOVES SHAPES::**

"Eh? Ada pemain lain di sini?" tanya Monta terbingung-bingung di kota nan sepi ini.

"Lalu, aku ini siapa kalau tidak ada orang?"

"IKKYU?"

"Yap. _Digirou_ ku daritadi berbunyi nyaring sekali. Ternyata, nasibku menyedihkan. Bertemu monyet yang PERNAH mengalahkanku," ejek Ikkyu kemudian.

"Dan kali ini, aku akan kembali mengalahkanmu, Ikkyu!" teriak Monta semangat dengan latar api membara di belakangnya. *oke, cukup mengkhayalnya!*

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

'_Roulette Activate!'_

* * *

**0****zr ****DIMENTION::**

PSHHHH…

"Ukh, gawat! Es lagi!" gumam Karin yang sedari tadi terus mengindar dari serangan Deuxvalon Phantom lawannya.

"Payah. Tidak bisa melawan? Payah," ucap Ayukaze lagi sembari merentangkan tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya lalu melafalkan jurus yang membuat stengah sisi dari kalung kristal esnya menyala.

"LEVEL 1:: FREEZING AREA!"

KATS! PASH…

Sejurus kemudian, area tempat Karin berpijak langsung dalam skejap berubah menjadi es yang bahkan dapat digunakan untuk ice skating GRATIS! *Oke, cukup! Lagi pertarungan!*

"Akh! Aku harus mengeluarkan apa? Oh iya! Senjata!

IRON SHIELD!" Sekeliling Karin langsung dikelilingi oleh besi yang menghakang es-es dari Ayukaze sekarang.

"PERCUMA! Besi itu akan lapuk digerogoti es. Lalu, kau akan mati membeku oleh esku, kecuali kau berhasil mengubahnya menjadi air. Sekarang, apa kau masih ingin lanjut?" tanya Ayukaze kemudian sambil terus menerus menerjang perisai besi yang diciptakan Karin

"Dia benar! Aku tidak dapat terus berdiam di sini. Tapi, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya? Ah, tunggu! Katanya 'kecuali kau berhasil mengubahnya menjadi air,' ah! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Semoga aku berhasil!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, besi milik Karin terbuka sedikit-demi sedikit dembari ia menggigil kedinginan, ia melafalkan jurus lain.

"LEVEL 1: DOUBLE FLAME SWORD!"

* * *

**CITY OF GLOVES SHAPES:**

'_PERTANDINGAN KEDUA BIDANG CATCH DI THE DEATH GAME SUDAH DIMULAI. PERTARUNGAN KALI INI BERFORMAT, SEMUA BENTUK GLOVES YANG MELAYANG DI UDARA INI AKAN BERUBAH MENJADI HIDUP DAN MENERJANG KALIAN. TUGAS KALIAN ADALAH, MENCARI BOLA AMEFUTO TERSEMBUNYI DI SALAH SATU GLOVES YANG UKURANNYA BESAR-BESAR ITU. KALIAN HARUS MENCARI GLOVES SAMBIL TERUS MENGHINDAR DARI GLOVES YANG AKAN MENERJANG KALIAN BERSAMA DENGAN SERANGAN LAWAN. YA, SERANGAN LAWAN DIPERBOLEHKAN DI ARENA INI, NAMUN BILA SERANGAN MENGENAI BOLA YANG DIMAKSUD, BERSIAPLAH BERANGKAT BERDUA MENUJU DARK TOWER.'_

Begitulah kutipan peraturan permainan kali ini. Dan setelah pertandingan berlangsung setengah jalan, mereka tetap belum menemukan bola yang dimaksud.

"MUKYA! Ini dia bolanya!" seru Monta kemudian.

"Eits! Aku yang ambil!" seru Ikkyu membalas Monta.

"Eh! Dasar kao! Keong racun! Teroret! Baru kenal udah-*STOP! Monta! Lu dudul ato apa! Brisik tahuk!* Ikkyu pun sweatdrop kemudian…

"Apa sih! Kembalikan bolaku!" ujar Monta sembari berlari-lari mengejar Ikkyu dengan suara 'MUKYA!' yang berarti teriakan kasihani untuk dirinya supaya tidak digilas gloves raksasa.

"Enak saja! Ini bolaku! Oh bola satu malam! Oh indahnya!" Ini lebih aneh lagi malah si Ikkyu! Monta pun menerima sweatdrop bergiliran. *Mang trophy bergilir?*

Pertarungan merekapun terkesan tidak serius sama sekali…

* * *

**0zr****DIMENTION::**

"HIYAAAAAA! MEMBARALAH! DOUBLE FLAME SWORD!"

Setelah perisai besi Karin terbuka semua, muncullah dua pedang besar yang saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan api besar yang mengibarkan kepangan Karin serta otomatis mencairkan es milik sang Deuxvalon Phantom.

"Tch, sial! Aku belum memperhitungkannya," ucap Ayukaze kesal sembari arena esnya hancur dan berubah menjadi lautan dan efek nyala di sisi kiri kalung kristal esnya langsung mati.

"Huuuuuh… Untung berhasil! Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana cara melukainya," kata Karin sambil mengatur nafasnya. Rupanya, level 1 miliknya cukup memakan tenaga. Saat air itu mulai diserap lagi menjadi es oleh Ayukaze, Karin memanfaatkan saat tersebut untuk lari secepatnya di dimensi kosong yang kini mulai terobek dindingnya dan menampilkan kegelapan abadi kembali dari lubang yang ia datangi pada awalnya.

"Sepertinya memang aku harus melawanmu secara utuh. Kau menarik seperti pantauan baka Seinji," gumam Ayukaze sambil terkikik sejenak begitu mengucapkan nama Kuinvalon Phantom itu sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang muka stoicnya.

SET!

"Ah! Sial!"

CRAAAAAT!

Secepat kilat, Karin tadi telah menggores perut Ayukaze tanpa disadarinya, Namun, bukan darah merah yang keluar, melainkan air keluar dan kemudian membentuk sosok Ayukaze yang lainnya.

"Kau?"

"Air, selalu bisa menyebar. Es, tidak selalu padat."

* * *

**GRASS PLAIN'S CONDITION::**

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri. Untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, silahkan ke istanaku di 'CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM' 3 hari dari sekarang, berhubung kaliah sudah 4 hari di sini, dan masa berlaku game ini hanya seminggu," tantang Yuuya kemudian.

"Keh, baguslah kalau begitu. Akan kutumbangkan semua kalau begitu, dan akhirnya kau akan tergeletak tak berdaya sembari mengakui kekuatanku," seringai Hiruma begitu ia mengucapkan jawaban tantangan ayahnya itu.

"A-aku bagaimana, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori kebingungan mendengar percakapan mereka itu.

"Ya ikut denganku tentu saja! Ya~Haaaaaaa!" seringai Hiruma lagi.

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

'_KING', ALL OF WHAT WE WILL USE COMPLETED. YOU MAY BE GOOD IF YOU COME BACK TO CASTLE AS FAST AS YOU CAN, SR! THANK YOU!_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP'_

"Wah, aku harus pergi kembali! Sampai jumpa Youchi, dan nona 'ANGEL'! Rendez-vous!"

* * *

**CITY OF GLOVES SHAPES:**

"CATCH!" teriak Monta dan Ikkyu menggema bersamaan di arena pertarungan mereka. Alhasil, bola amefuto itu pun tertangkap bersamaan oleh mereka, dan anehnya, semua gloves menghilang!

'_We've got new winners. Raimon Taro and Hosokawa Ikkyu were draw! So, they're both winners!'_

"HAAAAAH?"

"Kita menang berdua, Monta?" tanya Ikkyu.

"I-iya! Dan itu berarti…" Monta pun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"KITA BERDUA TIDAK AKAN MASUK DARK TOWER! HORAS!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan dan menggemakan area tersebut sambil menari Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Yey! Ala Dora dengan tangan berpegangan seperti orang gila?

* * *

**EAST GRASS PLAIN::**

"Hi-Hiruma-kun, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Mamori sambil menunduk terus ke bwaha karena Hiruma menggenggam tangannya sejak meninggalkan Grass Plain.

"Mencari informasi, dasar bodoh!" teriak Hiruma kesal karena hipotesis otaknya ia tolak sedari tadi memikirkan alasan ayahnya-oh maaf, ia tidak menganggap ayahnya lagi- selalu tidak sesuai dengan fakta yang ada.

"Ekh-ehm,"

"Tch, bertemu di saat seperti ini menyusahkan, hei hidung mancung sialan!" teriak Hiruma agar didengar orang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Mari kita mulai. Permainan kita yang telah lama tertunda. I want to see your Poker Face," ucap orang yang dijuluki hidung mancung oleh Hiruma tadi.

"Tch, aku sedang tidak berniat. Lain kali saja!" bentak Hiruma kemudian.

"Bahkan kalau aku mengambil 'ANGEL' mu?"

"AH! SIAL!" Hiruma baru menyadari Mamori sudah tidak di sampingnya, melainkan di belakangnya dengan pisau menghadapi leher Mamori.

"KAU! CHANGER!" Lagi. Kuku Hiruma yang mulai memanjang, sayap merah yang tumbuh di punggungnya yang mulai menghitam, serta mata hijau toscanya yang mulai memerah semerah darah. Hanya dengan auranya saja, Mamori bergidik ngeri. Aura ini bahkan lebih pekat dari sewaktu ia di Grass Plain pertama kali.

POOF!

Aura Hiruma secepat kilat langsung menghancurkan Clifford palsu yang kemudian menghilang seperti asap. Entah siapa yang memasang jebakan seperti itu. Namun, dari pohon terdengar…

"Ahaha! Monsieur Hiruma memang sedang tidak ingin bertarung melawan Monsieur Clifford!"

"Cerewet! Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, aku mengetesnya dahulu!"

Lalu, semua kembali normal, dan Hiruma langsung jatuh merosot dan Mamori menerjangnya secepat kilat juga untuk membawa kepala Hiruma ke pangkuannya.

"YOUICHI!"

"Ukh… Mamori, aku sudah tahu rencananya. Rencana 'KING' sialan itu," jawab Hiruma terbatuk-batuk di pangkuan Mamori.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Mamori kemudian.

"KITA HARUS SEGERA MENGHUBUNGI SEMUA PEMAIN SIALAN ITU SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!"

* * *

**0****zr ****DIMENTION::**

"Aku memang tidak boleh meremehkanmu. Baiklah, akan kukeluarkan seranganku yang berikutnya.

LEVEL 2:: STALAGTITE ICE RAIN!"

Lalu datanglah ribuan stalagtit dari es yang menghujam ke arah Karin. Namun…

"LEVEL 2:: FLAME IRON MAGNETO!"

Kemudian, sebuah magnet besi berwarna hitam berpendar di salah satu bagian es milik Ayukaze sekarang, dan magnet itu meledak. Ledakan yang membuat seluruh dimensi hancur, dan gelap langsung menguasai dimensi tersebut. Ledakan tersebut menyerempet perut Ayukaze dan kali ini BENAR-BENAR mengeluarkan darah merah.

"KAU! UHUK! SIAL! LEVEL 3:: SW-"

"CUKUP!"

"Uhuk! Se-Seinji?"

"Cukup, Ayukaze…"

"Tapi?"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPI! KITA HARUS KEMBALI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT LUKAMU? KITA JUGA SUDAH DIPANGGIL!"

"K-uhuk, 'KING' sudah mau mulai?"

"Ya, dia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Termasuk, kita akan kembali jadi satu tim. Sekarang, kembalikan gadis itu,"

"I-iya. Baiklah…

Kau! Koizumi Karin! Kekuatanmu memang lemah dan terbatas, namu, strategi yang sempurna membuat kau menang dariku. Tapi, setelah ini akan lebih berat. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti! Sekarang, kembalilah ke teman-temanmu…"

ZLAP!

**~00TDG00~**

"KARIN! Kau ke mana saja? Kami khawatir denganmu!" teriak Yamato begitu melihat Karin merosot keluar dari lubang hitam itu yang langsung menutup dengan cepat.

"Aku… Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma ada sedikit petualangan kecil," ucap Karin membalas Yamato yang khawatir padanya.

"Oh, baguslah kalu begitu," jawab Taka atas pernyataan Karin.

**~00TDG00~**

* * *

**ALL PLACE IN GAME WORLD WAR NOT INCLUDED HEAVEN AND HELL AREA IN SAME TIME::**

"Semuanya, dengarkan! Kita punya tujuan baru! Untuk mantan tim Bando, Kyoshin, serta Shinryuji, segeralah ke Utara Game World War ini! Selamatkan mereka yang masuk ke Dark Tower! Sisanya, bergeraklah dari daerah kalian berada kini masing-masing menuju ke istana 'CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM'! IT'S OUR NEW WAY!

'This is the last chance  
to make your mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count  
It's Now or Never!'

_~suite~_

* * *

Hwah! Beres! Kerja dari jam 17.00 WIB ampe jam 20.30 WIB! Sorry baru sekarang apdet, aku HIATUS karena 1 minggu libur lebaran ke Bangka, 2 minggu yang lalu di minggu ketiga dan keempat September yang lalu UTS, dan 1 minggu yang lalu ad festival Sang Timur Achievment Award di sekolahku. Aku ada kuis minggu ini, yang bisa nebak dapet spoiler cerita ke depannya lagi!

Kuis Ceria Chapter 7:

"Apakah rencana Hiruma, dan apa sebenarnya tujuan asli 'KING' mengundang semua alumni pemain amefuto semasa Hiruma dulu?"

.

Trus, aku mau ngasih kalian Chara Request untuk masuk jajaran 10 Phantom Guard. Pasti ada yang mau posisi yang sama, makanya kalian bikin sebaik mungkin eaaa! Dengan menulis:

Nama:

Umur:

Posisi di Phantom Guard:

Ciri-ciri Fisik:

Pakaian:

Kebiasaan:

Kemampuan:

Motif bandul kalung [WAJIB!]:

Chara request from:

.

Itu aja. Kalo ga da halangan, Minggu ini aku apdet 2 kali. Kalo ada en aku ga muncul, dipastikan saya HIATUS lagi.

.

Okeh mau arigato-arigato dulu ma yang review:

Matsura Akimoto, Cielheart Ie'chan, Miharu Koyama, SeiNa Hanagata, Iin cka you-nii, hamazaki youichi, undine-yaha, chikagakbisalogin, kuraishi cha22dhen, Yukkie HirumaMurata girls, Quizzie D'merlin audiest.

Ini balasan review yang ga login, yang login da ku PM smua:

-chikagakbisalogin: ni uda apdet. Maap ga kill'at. Alasan sudah terpampang di atas ^^

- Yukkie HirumaMurata girls: nyoks! Da apdet. Maap skali lgi ga kill'at

.

Oke itu aja. Makasih untuk smua yang dah revieeeew! Yey! Horas! Jaa mata ne! See you on the next chap! ^^! Diharapkan review dan chara requestnya eaaaa!

* * *

~ Preview Next, Chap 8: Strategy To Hell::

-"Ingat! Jangan ada yang terpisah sedikitpun! Misi kita kali ini menguak kebenaran! Bukan Bertarung!"

-"Musik adalah hidupku. Jangan menghina musik, fuh!"

-"Aduh, Kakei! Ini di mana?"


	8. Chapter 8: Strategy to Hell

"_Teruslah berlari semampumu._

_Meski itu akan mematahkan sendi, bahkan tulangmu._

_Tapi, pada akhirnya kau akan jatuh._

_Jatuh dan merayap dalam jeratku,"_

_

* * *

_

**Previously on, Chap 6: Flashback::**

_Karin menyelesaikan pertarungan melawan Deuxvalon Phantom yang sedikit diinterupsi oleh Kuinvalon Phantom. Di tempat lain, Monta dan Ikkyu menang bersama dalam satu game yang berjalan sangat tidak serius… Mamori bersama Hiruma pun memberikan pengumuman pada semua tim untuk dibagi dua kelompok. Yang satu membantu ke Dark Tower, sisanya… Menyerbu Chess Dragon Hell Kingdom…_

_

* * *

_

_**Game of Death: Time is Return**_

**Chap 8:** Strategy to Hell

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy

**Written by:** 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate:** K+ (buat anak-anak, tapi ada pertarungan sdikit… Bwat oma-opa, jangan shock ea… hehe ^^V)

**Warning:** OOC (Beritahu ea kalo ga OOC… Saia akan tumpengan karenanya… W), OC, typo (buat jaga-jaga), Di awal saja humornya di chapter kali ini. Don't Like Don't Read

**Thx 4 waiting dis fic. It's almost finish… Hiksu… ToT… Just read it… I change the rate and genre!**

**

* * *

**

**~00TDG00~**

"Siapkan perangkapkah?"

"Biarkan mereka menikmatinya…"

**~00TDG00~**

**

* * *

**

**EAST GRASS PLAIN::**

"Manager sialan, antarkan aku… uhuk… ke Main Forest untuk bertemu anak-anak sialan. Kontak mereka untuk berkumpul di situ," kata Hiruma pada Mamori dengan sedikit terbatuk, efek dari berteriak setan dengan paksa, padahal ia baru saja melampiasakan aura _Commander of Hell_ miliknya secara mebabi buta.

"E-eh, baiklah Hiruma-kun, kalau itu maumu. Tapi, sebelumnya aku mau bertanya," kata Mamori yang mengalungkan lengan kiri Hiruma di lehernya sambil menunduk ke bawah. Sungguh seperti bukan Hiruma. Hiruma yang dikenal sebagai makhluk keji tingkat atas itu malah seperti ini.

"Bertanya apa?" jawab Hiruma santai.

"Ehm, apa kau mengerti, mengapa kau bisa lahir di dunia manusia?" tanya Mamori sambil menunduk lagi.

"Itu pasti karena orang tua sialan dan ibu berbeda ras, maka mereka memilih tempat netral bernama dunia manusia sebagai tempat melahirkanku," jawab Hiruma lagi. Ia sendiri bingung, bukankah Mamori sudah diberitahu oleh ibunya, dan mengapa bertanya lagi padanya?

"Bukan itu. Aku merasa, ada maksud lain. Apakah… ini ada hubungannya dengan game ini? Kurasa kau sudah tahu, Hiruma. Maka dari itu, kau mengajak kami semua ke kastil ayahmu kan?" jawab Mamori sembari mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yang ku khawatirkan… Ialah kalau perkiraanku salah, ada yang akan terancam," jawab Hiruma sedikit menunduk lagi.

"He? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Manager sialan, apa kau berpikir ancaman yang sebenarnya bukanlah game ini, melainkan kita dijebak di tempat ini?" tanya Hiruma lagi dengan serius dan tatapan mata lurus.

"Er… Aku sedikit takut mengakuinya, tapi… sepertinya kau benar. Ada hubungannya. Dan mungkin… ancaman itu… Kau sudah tahu, kan, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori balik dengan serius.

"Ya. Tiga dunia… akan bertemu,"

**[SKIP TIME, MAMORI AND HIRUMA ALREADY ARRIVE TO MAIN FOREST]**

* * *

**MAIN FOREST::**

"Sena, yang lain ada di mana? Kok hanya kita berdua?" tanya Suzuna bingung pada Sena.

"Eh, aku juga tidak tahu. Apa kita terlalu cepat ya? Aku sih, sudah ketakutan karena ancaman Hiruma-san," ucap Sena pada Suzuna.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan berjalan tanpa inline skate kalau hasilnya dalah bom dari You-nii," jawab Suzuna lagi.

"SUZUNA!" teriak seseorang dengan langkah kaki BAM! BUM! BAM! BUM! Mendekati Suzuna.

"Ah, Kuritan!" balas Suzuna lagi yang langsung sumringah begitu melihat teman-temannya mulai berdatangan.

"Eh, Yukimitsun (author ga tau apa panggilan Suzu ke Yuki), Monji, Roki, Toga, Komusubin (yang ni jga ga tau juga… gomen… ==a), Mushasyan, Kakak!" teriak Suzuna pada orang orang yang mulai berdatangan.

"Halo!" jawab semua yang dipanggil dengan cepat. Namun, sepertinya ada yang kurang…

"Keh, mencari kami?" seru sebuah aura atau biasa disebut sesosok setan dengan sesosok malaikat di belakangnya.

"You-nii dan Mamo-nee! Ciee… Datang berdua! Ada apa ini?" seru Suzuna ketika melihat sosok Mamori di belakangnya. Antena kepalanya mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Eh, Suzuna-chan. Aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori kemudian.

"Masa-"

"DIAM! Keh, cheer sialan, kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?" potong Hiruma dengan aura gelap mengepungnya.

"Ti-tidak. Terima kasih," jawab Suzuna takut-takut. Semua kecuali Hiruma dan Suzuna sudah _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka.

"Keh, bagus itu. Mana si monyet sialan? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Baik, mari kita mulai. Penghitungan mundur sebelum serangan bom api dariku. 5, 4, 3-"

"MUKYA! Jangan dibom dulu, Hiruma-san!" teriak seekor (?) monyet eh- manusia berwajah monyet () dari kejauhan dengan kecepatan lari yang menyamai Sena?

"2-1. Kau terlambat. Nikmatilah neraka kehidupan. YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma dengan kejamnya dan menembakkan api dari tangannya secara membabi tuli? Nasibmu, Monta…

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

"MUKYA!" teriak Monta kesetanan yang berarti aura Hiruma telah memasukinya? Semuanya hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatan Monta dan agar ia diterima di surga…

PATS…

Yak, saudara-saudara, ternyata serangan dari Hiruma Youichi telah mengenai Raimon Taro! Dan, hasilnya… GOL! Monta telah gosong! (Apaan nih? Iklan bola gaje numpang…)

"Mu-mukya…" ucap Monta pasrah, dengan tubuh hitam menggosong…

"Selesai. Ayo, kita ke Chess Dragon Hell Kingdom. Aku malas berlama-lama di Negative Dimention," jawab Hiruma santai. Melupakan Monta yang kini dikelilingi bunga yang dihasilkan dari putaran Taki. Ternyata itu kekuatannya…

"Hi-hiruma, Monta mau diapakan?" tanya Kurita takut-takut pada Hiruma.

"Manager sialan, seret monyet sialan itu mengikuti kita. Atau, suruh gendut sialan menggendongnya," jawab Hiruma santai dengan menenteng AK-47 di lengan. Aura yang ia keluarkan serasa berkata _cepat-ikuti-aku-atau-kalian-akan-bernasib-sama-seperti-mayat-ini_.

Seiring dengan Monta yang hidup lagi (?), rombongan mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats pun bergerak ke arah Chess Dragon Hell Kingdom. Rombongan itu diikuti oleh rombongan-rombongan tim lain yang juga ikut bergerak dari tempat masing-masing. Semoga mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bahaya yang akan dilawan masing-masing.

**~00TDG00~**

"Hei, Quatre! Mau bermain dengan yang mana?"

"Ehm, yang keren itu! Yang bermata spiral dengan warna rambut biru!"

"Pilihan bagus! Aku ambil yang manis merah itu, ah,"

**~00TDG00~**

* * *

**DARK TOWER 2****nd ****GROUND::**

"Hei, Akaba, di sini sepi, yah!" seru seseorang yang sedang menyisir.

"Fuh, tempat ini tempat pembuangan yang kalah. Jelas sepi, bodoh," jawab Akaba ini dengan santai.

"Sial, kau-"

BLETAK!

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Tidak bisa diam seperti Akaba apa?" tanya Julie pada Kotaro yang mengaduh kesakitan karena dijitak.

"Aduh, kau kejam Julie! Aku tak akan mau jadi otaku gitar seperti dia!" teriak Kotaro yang masih mengelus kepalanya dengan sisir (?). Akaba sendiri hanya membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot dan terus mengelus badan Isabel yang seksi (?).

"Fuh, diamlah sebentar. Kita harus menunggu tim Kyoshin Poseidon dulu. Jadi, paman sisir, tolong jangan hancurkan tempat ini dulu ya," ucap Akaba sambil nge-jreng nge-jreng gitarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menghancurkan tempat ini. Bagus, kan?" sahut seseorang yang sedang bermain dengan handphone yang bermodel sliding miliknya. Ia sedang duduk di atas salah satu pipa saluran udara di Dark Tower ini. Yang terlihat dari bawah atau dari sudut pandang tim Bando hanya sepatu coklat simple. Ah, mata hitam kelam nya yang seperti batu Onyx pun terlihat! Namun, karena kegelapan daerah pipa udara itu, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas. Hanya mata kirinyalah yang terlihat jelas dari bawah. Matanya… Serasa menarik semua yang ada ke dalamnya. Berputar… dan dalam…

"Akh!"

"Kotaro!" teriak Julie dan Akaba bersamaan begitu melihat Kotaro yang terjatuh bergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi kedua matanya.

"Kena satu!"

"SIAPA KAU?" pekik Akaba dan Julie bersamaan sambil Julie memeluk erat Kotaro yang matanya masih terbelalak kaget dengan sekujur tubuh menegang.

"Aku?" tanya sosok gelap itu jahil. Dari nadanya terdengar 99% nakal, dan… 1% kesadisan. Sosok itu segera turun dari pipa dan menampakkan wujudnya. Pendek. Kesan Akaba dan Julie. Namun rambut hitam legam nan panjang sosok itu dan matanya yang kelam membuat mereka bergidik. Sosok perempuan di depan mereka kini sedang tersenyum. Membuat mereka terpesona sesaat sebelum bergetar melihat seringai lebar yang ditampilkan selanjutnya. Dan membuat sekujur tubuh Akaba -yang kini melindungi dua temannya di belakang—menegang. Karena sentuhan lembut tangan sosok tadi di pipi mulusnya secara mendadak.

"**Ahli hipnotis Phantom Garde, Sixvalon Phantom, Hoshimura Yuuki!"**

* * *

**[SKIP TIME, NOW DEIMON GROUP AT CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM'S DOOR]**

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM'S DOOR::**

Terlihat dari jauh ada banyak manusia-manusia yang berlari menuju pintu gerbang utama Chess Dragon Hell Kingdom. Mulai dari Deimon yang paling depan, disusul Teikoku, Ojou, Hakushu, serta Shinryuji. Sesampainya semua di depan gerbang, Hiruma segera mengumpulkan mereka.

"Dengar orang-orang sialan. Jangan memotong atau protes bila kalian mau tahu akibatnya. Aku cuma akan mengatakan satu kali. Di sini, di istana ini tersebar 8 penjaga dengan kekuatan yang mungkin jauh di atas kalian. Secara teknis, ada 10 orang. Tetapi 2 lainnya menuju Tower-"

"Hiru-"

"DIAM! Sudah kubilang jangan memotong! Waktu kita 2 hari dan perjalanan kita ke sini memakan satu hari. Waktu kita tinggal satu hari!" omel Hiruma pada Ikkyu yang hendak menyela. Yang dibentak hanya bisa menunduk diam.

"Kulanjutkan! Dari sini, kuharap kalian menyebar mencari jalan masing-masing sambil mengalahkan 8 penjaga ini. Cari ruang utama KING di lantai teratas. Aku sendiri ada rencana lain dengan manajer sialan. Karena bisa dibilang kami berdua kunci dari semua peristiwa ini. Jangan saling bunuh di sini! Kalian harus kembali selamat! Mengerti, orang-orang sialan?" teriak Hiruma lagi dengan sangat serius.

"BAIK!" jawab mereka semua bersamaan-minus beberapa manusia yang memang 'irit' bicara-.

"Aku ada usul," sahut Taka dengan mengacungkan tangan ke atas pada Hiruma. Seketika, semua langsung mengalihkan mata padanya.

"Hn?" tanya Hiruma kemudian.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kirim tim bantuan ke Dark Tower? Kurasa 2 penjaga yang kau maksud pasti hebat menurutku. Jadi, kenapa tidak coba kirim saja Shinryuuji? Kurasa mereka pasti akan sangat membantu," jawab Taka kemudian dengan muka yang tetap serius.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Apalagi bila kulihat statistic kekuatan tim Bando dan Kyoshin bila dibandingkan dengan 2 penjaga itu," balas Hiruma akhirnya. Dari perkataannya sudah dapat disimpulkan ia menyetujui usul Taka.

"TAPI AKU TI-"

"Wah, wah! Sudah pada berkumpul rupanya. Aku senang melihatnya~" seru seseorang dari puncak gerbang yang sedang duduk di kursi satu kaki yang terbuat dari sulur dedaunan. Secara otomatis, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Keh, cepat juga datangnya," seringai Hiruma kemudian. Mamori lansung menggenggam erat tangan Hiruma. Takut. Hiruma pun merasakan ketakutan manager kesayangannya itu-mungkin-.

"Yah, aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama. Tugasku mengantar kalian semua masuk. Ups, salah. Ada yang harus tinggal untuk bermain denganku~" jawab orang misterius itu dari atas gerbang tinggi Chess Kingdom. Karena sinar matahari intens, pemain amefuto yang siap tempur di bawahnya tidak dapat melihat jelas ke arahnya.

"Keh, DREAD SIALAN! CEPAT BAWA ANGGOTA TIMMU KE DARK TOWER DENGAN PETA DARI DIGI ROU!" teriak Hiruma kemudian. Ia sudah bersiap mengaktifkan Digi Rou nya begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Wah~ merepotkan rupanya. Baiklah, yang lain pergi dulu saja, deh!" jawab orang misterius itu sambil menjetikkan jari. Selubung cahaya bening langsung mengelilingi tiap-tiap kelompok amefuto di bawahnya. Aura hitam cepat menguar dari dalam selubung tersebut. Kontan, para pejuang lapangan itu langsung panik. Yang tidak kuat, langsung berteriak.

Orang misterius itu segera turun dengan meloncat dan membuat mereka -yang terselubung cahaya- melihat wujudnya. Dress coklat muda sedikit di atas lutut dan sepatu boot hitam serta rambut biru gelap sebahu yang berkibar itu tampak di depan mata para pemain. Sosok ini segera mengucapkan mantra singkat melihat alumni Shinryuuji yang telah berlari jauh. Ia menunduk –masih belum mau menampakkan wajahnya-. Tangan kirinya terulur ke arah samping kiri dari posisinya yang menghadap para pemain.

"**GRABIAN VRILLE!"**

SERR!

Seikat sulur dari dedaunan yang terangkai padat segera mengejar para alumni Shinryuuji. Ujung sulur yang tajam dan berkilau terkena cahaya intens matahari segera membuat Suzuna menjerit tertahan melihatnya. Namun, tak sesuai perhitungan. Sulur itu ditangkap cepat sosok seseorang yang dari jauh langsung bergerak cepat ke tempat sulur itu berjalan. Darah mengalir tipis dari genggaman tangannya pada sulur tersebut.

"LARI SEMUANYA! BIAR AKU TANGANI YANG DI SINI!" teriak receiver muda mantan Shinryuuji ini pada teman-teman Shiryuujinya. Membuat beberapa orang memekik gembira dari dalam selubung yang auranya semakin pekat saja. Membuat geram yang mengeluarkan sihir.

"Hah~ Kalian ini berisik. Sudah, pergi sana! Kalian telah ditunggu 'KING' di dalam," seringai orang misterius ini yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba menampilkan wajahnya di hadapan selubung-selubung yang mulai berwarna hitam kelam itu.

"**TELEPORTATE!" **pekik pemilik mata hijau dan wajah stoic yang kini berseringai lebar seperti maniak pada para pemain. Dengan sekejap kepalan tangannya yang menutup ke dalam, selubung itu menutup dan menghilangkan para pemain di dalamnya. Memindahkan mereka ke tempat lain. Jerit sempat terdengar sejenak sebelum menghilang. Melihat rombongan Shinryuuji telah jauh. Orang misterius yang _terlihat _seperti perempuan ini segera menuju ke sosok yang masih menggenggam erat sulurnya.

"Menarik," seru orang itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya orang misterius itu lagi.

"Hosokawa Ikkyu," sahut pemuda itu singkat. Sulur tadi segera terlepas dari tangannya yang mengucurkan darah tipis-tipis. Namun, bukan pergi. Sulur tadi malah membelit leher Ikkyu –tak terlalu kuat- dan ujungnya sudah _stand by _di sisi kanan leher Ikkyu. Membuat yang terjerat bergidik

"**Dixvalon Phantom, Hazegawa Karura. Ravis de vous rencontrer*!"**

* * *

**DARK TOWER 1****st**** GROUND::**

"Kakei, di sini kenapa sejuk sekali? Seperti daerah tropis. Aneh sekali. Tidak mungkin yang namanya 'Dark Tower' bisa sesejuk ini," hipotesa dari gadis Shibuya ini segera keluar dari mulutnya pada pemuda tegap menjulang di sampingnya.

"Aku pun tak tahu, Shibuya. Memang aneh ta-"

"NGHA! Di sini sejuk! Aku bisa melepas bajuku!" teriak Mizumachi sambil memutar-mutar bajunya. 'Kegiatan'nya barusan langsung mengundang _deathglare_ indah dari Maki.

"Di sini memang sejuk, kok!" ucap seseorang entah dari mana. Namun, yang datang malah angin semilir yang mengangkat baju Mizumachi perlahan. Semilir angin yang menyertakan daun-daun maple menyertainya.

"Nona muda, hipotesamu memang benar sepenuhnya. Untuk pemuda tanpa busana di sana, aku gerah melihatmu memutar-mutar pakaianmu. _So_, kuambil saja pakaianmu," jawab suara tanpa wujud itu. Membuat bulu kuduk ketiga orang ini meremang.

"Santai saja," ucap orang itu lagi, sambil menampakkan sosoknya perlahan. Menunjukkan pertama-tama senapan AK47 yang ditentengnya dan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Di susul celana jeansnya serta akhirnya wajahnya dan seluruh tubuhnya dari daun-daun maple yang membentuk sosoknya.

"Aku manusia, kok. Hanya, bukan dari dunia kalian," jawab sosol berkacamata dengan frame biru dan rambut acak-acakan berwarna biru gelap itu dengan tenang. Perkataan selanjutnya membuat Kakei hampir melompatkan bola matanya.

"**Perkenalkan, Quatrevalon Phantom, Kaito Yousuke. Dan aku… Menginginkan pemuda berambut biru mirip denganku itu!"**

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 2****ND**** FLOOR::**

BRUK! Bunyi kencang dari 'raksasa' yang mendarat diikuti temannya, yang beralis khas dan cewek berambut pendek cool di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Gaou! Tak bisakah kau lebih tenang dalam 'mendarat'? tanya Marco yang sempat terguncang karena debuman keras temannya itu yang kini telah berdiri tegak.

"Heh, maaf Marco, itu sudah kebiasaanku!" sahut Gaou enteng kemudian.

"Tempat ini seperti pemakaman saja. Benar-benar sunyi dan gelap," ungkap Himuro kemudian. Kata-katanya sungguh jauh berbeda konteks dengan dua temannya.

"Kakak, kakak! Temani aku! Ayo, kita ke taman di seberang lantai inI!" seru riang seorang anak kira-kira umur 12 tahun yang menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Himuro. Tak terlihat olehnya wajah anak itu. Tapi tanpa ia sadari, anak itu berseringai kecil. Himuro pun ditarik paksa anak itu ke tengah lantai yang sangat kontras dengan tempat sebelumnya yang gelap. Di tengah lantai 2 ini ternyata ada kebun bunga matahari yang terlihat indah dan terawatt. Satu kata, pikir Himuro. Aneh.

Sementara itu, Marco yang masih terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi sontak kaget. Mengejutkan Gaou di belakangnya. Marco terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Ia segera menoleh ke Gaou dan mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

"Ini gawat! Tidak mungkin ada taman di tempat seperti inI! Satu-satunya yang mungkin hanya satu… INI PERANGKAP! Dan itu berarti-"

"Ini perangkap!" seru Gaou kemudian. Hal yang jarang terjadi, otaknya dapat berputar cepat dan memotong perkataan Marco tadi.

"Ini benar-benar gawat! Satu-satunya yang mungkin… Hanya dia adalah _Phantom Garde_ yang Hiruma beritahu tadi! Dan… MARIA DALAM BAHAYA!" teriak Marco keras kemudian. Ia segera berlari mengejar ke tengah lantai yang ia pijaki dan Gaou pun mengikuti dengan suara hentakan keras. Namun terlambat. Seketika kaca tipis namun kuat segera menutup pandangan Marco dari Himuro.

"Teman kakak sadar, yah! Hebat juga!" ucap gadis kecil tadi sembari terkikik geli. Ia segera memberikan satu tangkai bunga matahari yang diterima Himuro kemudian.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Himuro makin bingung. Otaknya mulai bekerja keras.

"Lihatlah ke arah belakang," jawab gadis kecil itu santai. Himuro segera membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah cepat ke kaca tadi. Walau tak dapat mendengar, matanya dapat menangkap dengan jelas tiap suku kata yang diucapkan Marco. Kata 'BA-HA-YA' membuatnya pucat seketika ketika membalikkan badannya. Ia terjebak… Setelah kesadarannya itu, setangkai bunga matahari itu segera lebur diikuti keluarnya percikan darah dari irisan-irisan sempit di tangannya. Membuat lawannya –kini- tersenyum sangat lembut yang ekspresi 'psikopat' dapat tertangkap jelas walau hanya setitik.

"**Yap. Seperti yang kakak duga. Troisvalon Phantom, Miharu Koyama!"**

* * *

**SHINRYUUJI'S WAY::**

BLAR!

"Aku tak mau lama-lama," ucap seseorang dari atas pohon dengan seringai lebar dekat tempat Agon dan Unsui berpijak sekarang.

"Kukuku, siapa kau? Sampah yang lain?" tanya Agon sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bertele-tele seperti rekanku yang lain," ucap orang misterius ini. Suaranya yang terdengar seperti laki-laki sungguh kontras dengan penampilannya ketika ia turun dari pohon. Wajah cerianya –yang mungkin memuakkan- memamerkan seringai mini pada Agon dan Unsui. Rambut hitam sebahunya yang dikuncir ke samping kiri dengan mata merah menyalanya mendiamkan dua pemuda di depannya sebentar. Hanya sebentar.

"Kukuku, seorang gadis rupanya! Sayang, ya! Kau musuh," ucap Agon dengan nada menjijikkan kemudian. Unsui hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Sayang juga, yah, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu," jawab gadis ini santai lagi. Tangannya memunculkan petir merah yang menyelubungi tangan kanannya layaknya listrik tanpa efek tersetrum. Ia melangkah cepat menuju Unsui yang masih membeku namun segera sadar dan memasang kuda-kudanya. Membuat Agon sedikit geram tidak diperhatikan, melainkan dilewati begitu saja.

"**Oh, maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu? Kau pasti Kongou Unsui. Dari awal aku sudah tertarik padamu. Septvalon Phantom, Akaraiga Manda!"**

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 1****ST**** FLOOR::**

"Taka, kau tahu ini tempat apa?" tanya Yamato pada Taka setelah tiba-tiba ada di tempat ini setelah dipindahkan.

"Sabar, Yamato. Aku sedang berusaha," ucap Taka sambil mengutak-atik Digi Rounya. Semntara Karin masih terdiam mengamati seluruh ruangan lantai 1 ini. Takut. Ia takut bertemu Phantom Garde yang pernah ia lawan. Tak siap.

"HUAHAHAHA! Tentu saja kalian tak tahu ini di mana. Yang namanya akses teknologi di sini kumatikan semua, tahu!" tawa seorang yang entah darimana. Membuat tiga orang tadi sontak mencari arah datangnya suara.

"He-hei, Yamato, Taka, dia di ujung!" seru Karin menunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan ini. Menunjuk sosok yang sedang berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada sambil bersender di dinding dan keluar dari bayang-bayang gelap pojok ruangan.

"Aku ingin menguji kemampuan _'elang'_ berambut perak itu," serunya sambil berjalan menuju tempat Taka berdiri kini. Wajahnya kembali _cool_ setelah tertawa gaje tadi.

"Musuh?" tanya Taka singkat sambil mempersiapkan pertarungan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Ya. Aku musuh. Dan aku memilihmu jadi lawanku," jawab sosok perempuan dengan rambung panjang hitam yang lurus menjuntai ke pinggangnya ini. Mata onyx yang ia miliki sibuk menatap intens pada 'calon lawannya'. Pakaian _Gothic Lolita_ yang ia kenakan ikut berkibar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yamato serius kini. Di belakangnya, Karin berlindung padanya.

Sosok di hadapan mereka yang kini berhenti berjalan karena sudah terlihat segera memutar bola matanya sebelum mengucapkan namanya dengan malas.

"**Neufvalon Phantom, Ezaki Kana!"**

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 3****RD**** FLOOR::**

CTIK CTIK CTIK! Bunyi itu segera menggema di lantai 3 kerajaan musuh. Mengganggu pendengaran orang-orang di dalamnya mungkin.

"BWAHAHAHA! Aku tahu ini penting mengetahui kita di mana. Tapi suara itu terlalu berisik, Takami!" seru Otawara kemudian. Yang tak sadar suaranya mengalahkan bunyi digi rou dari Takami tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku saja kalau begitu!" ucap Shin dari ujung yang ingin 'mengutak-atik' hak milik Takami. Kontan semua orang di ruangan memelototinya sambil berkata "JANGAN!" dengan sangat kencang.

"Uh, suara kalian memekakkan telinga!" seru seseorang dari belakang Takami kemudian. Ia muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membuat para legenda Ojou White Knights menoleh kaget sambil memasang pertahanan.

"Yah, padahal mau diberitahu! Ini kan lantai 3 istana inI!" seru gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi dengan mulut mengerucut dan berkacak pinggang layaknya anak kecil.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Wakana gugup pada gadis kecil yang ikut campur urusan mereka.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa bilang. Ini kan lantai 3… Sekaligus daerah kekuasaanku!" jawab gadis kecil tadi dengan bangga namun sedikit aura 'jahat' keluar darinya.

"Kau musuh," jawab Shin cepat dan sepertinya tepat…

"**Shin Seijurou. Kesigapanmu memang terkenal. Yak, kau benar! Huitvalon Phantom, Renazumi Seina. Yoroshiku!"**

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 4****TH**** FLOOR::**

Bila kelompok lain masing-masing bersama timnya, Deimon Devil Bats terpecah dua. Salah satunya adalah kelompok Sena, Suzuna, Kurita, dan Monta juga Ha-Ha Bersaudara di sini.

"Sena, kita di mana?" tanya Suzuna dengan tatapan tak terkira diedarkannya ke sekeliling lantai.

"Aku pun tak tahu," jawab Sena putus asa. Terpisah dari Hiruma memang membuat susah.

"Eh, Sena, sudah kucari di Digi Rou, tak ada datanya!" ucap Kurita gelisah sambil menekan-nekan tombol benda miliknya itu sembari panik.

"Ha?

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Mukya! Ini membingungkan, MAX!" teriak Monta mengakhiri. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi saudara keempat…

"Tak perlu Hiruma. Hiruma sudah ada urusan tersendiri dengan peringkat satu Phantom Garde ini," ucap seseorang di salah satu sudut ruangan yang menyala paling terang. Ia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terlihat ada kobaran api aneh tak menjilat tangannya. Kobaran api itu ia gunakan sebagai penerang di ruangan tak terlalu banyak cahaya itu.

"Siapa kau!" tanya Suzuna was-was sambil sudah mengamit lengan Sena, dan membuat yang di sebelahnya bermuka merah padam.

Siluet rambut coklat acak-acakan dengan mata merah gelap yang berjalan ke rombongan Sena dkk tersenyum samar. Senyum kecil yang berubah sedikit-hanya sedikit- mengejek.

"**Kuinvalon Phantom, Tomoya Seinji. Sekarang siapa yang mau jadi lawanku?"**

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 5****TH**** FLOOR::**

"Hiruma… Ini di mana?" tanya Mamori sambil memutar kakinya menyusuri ruangan tempat ia dan Hiruma ada sekarang. Oh, ralat. Ditambah Musashi, Komusubi, Yukimitsu, serta Doburoku sang pelatih dan peliharaan kesayangan mereka.

"Lantai teratas dari istana sialan ini. Kita yang paling dekat dengan 'KING' berada," jawab Hiruma singkat yang langsung menuai pertanyaan dari Musashi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Di Digi Rou pun tak ada," jawab Musashi cepat.

"Iya, Hiruma. Aku sudah mencari sejak tadi, namun belum ketemu," lanjut si otak encer Yukimitsu.

"FUGO!" anggap saja itu seruan mengiyakan dari Komusubi, karena sang penerjemah (baca: Kurita) sedang tak ada.

"Tentu saja dia tahu!" sahut seseorang dari belakang Hiruma dkk. Ah, bukan. Memang seruan seseorang, tapi ada dua sosok yang nampak.

"SIAPA?" bentak Mamori kuat-kuat. Mencoba mengalahkan rasa paniknya. Teriakannya ternyata tak dilarang Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri membeku mendengar suara tadi.

"Aku? Aku mantan bawahan Miho-sama. Orang yang kau temui," jawab seseorang yang dengan cepatnya sudah berada di samping Mamori. Hawa dingin sempat membuat bulu kuduk Mamori menegang. Udara dingin kini memenuhi ruangan. Sesak.

"Kau…" ucap Mamori tertahan melihat sosok dengan mata perak bening, dengan rambut aqua sebahu yang sedang menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Sebaiknya yang tidak berurusan dengan kami cepat menjauh," ucap gadis di hadapan Mamori sekarang. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Yukimitsu, Musashi, dan Komusubi serta Doburoku dan peliharaannya. Seketika terbentuk lapisan es bening yang sulit ditembus mereka yang tertahan di belakang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan lawan lain," ucap gadis di hadapan Mamori lagi. Dingin. Itulah yang membuat manajer Saikyoudai itu dan dapat bergerak. Muncullah monster-monster es yang langsung menyita orang-orang yang terkurung tadi. Menyibukkan mereka sementara.

"Kau…" ucap Mamori lagi begitu sadar teman-temannya dikurung terpisah walau satu ruangan.

"**Deuxvalon Phantom, Ayukaze Spica. Senang bisa melawan orang kepercayaan Miho-sama juga!"**

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berjauhan dari Mamori, Hiruma masih membeku karena suara asing tadi yang kini telah berada di hadapan Hiruma. Hiruma masih memasang wajah tak percaya. Wajah yang ia anggap beban di pertandingan.

"Hai!" jawab sosok di depannya ringan. Tak terlalu gembira. Cukup untuk menyadarkan Hiruma.

"Nii-san…" desis Hiruma kemudian. Membuat pemuda di hadapanya mendengus pelan. Sosok yang serasa merupakan kopian dari Hiruma. Bentuk badan yang sama. Telinga yang sama. Wajah yang sama. Hanya satu perbedaan, rambut. Rambut sosok di hadapannya hitam. Desisan Hiruma selain membuat sosok di hadapannya mendengus, juga membuatnya tertawa pelan sebelum kembali stoic. Berbicara dengan kata-kata menusuk.

"**Bukan. Aku bukan kakakmu lagi. Ia sudah mati. Aku Unvalon Phantom, Hiruma Yuuichi!"**

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! Chapter 8 apdet setelah nunggak dua bulan! *Dilempar* Maap bener! Ni gara-gara ULUM menyiksa 2 minggu! Besok saya masih ulum, tapi hanya PLKJ dan Inggris! Ya-ha! Gampang! Huft… Gara-gara ulum sialan itu, saya jadi menumpuk ide… FIc yang saya tumpuk di otak, BAHKAN SUDAH MENCAPAI TUJUH! Terima kasih untuk **HirumaManda** dan **SeiNa Hanagata** yang telah menemani saya dengan sms. Membuat saya sejenak melupakan stress.

.

Saya juga mau mengingatkan, fic ini tinggal 2 chapter lagi… Hiksu T.T… Tak terasa kita telah di ujung fic dan akhir tahun! Tahun ini fiction ini akan tamat. Sabar ea! Kalo yang review lebih dari 10, saya apdet chap 9 besok! *Nyempet-nyempetin* Huahaha! *ditampar* Mulai chapter depan, Humor akan TIADA. Masa lagi battle lawan maniak-maniak *dihajar 10 orang Phantom Garde* ada humor? Humor hadir kembali di chap akhir. Oh, ya, ada special chapter yang saya updet juga hari ini. Baca setelah ini ya! Okelah, di bawah adalah tumpukan ide saya yang siap ketik. *Karena udah bikin di buku, tinggal beberapa dirampungin*

**Promosi Fic:**

**3 Devil Pigs **& **The Last Day of World.** Apdetnya ntar dulu ea! Tapi saya jamin 3 Dev slesai tahun ni.

**Touch Down: The End.** **Rate:** _K_. **Genre:** _Friendship & Family_. **Fandom:** _Eyeshield 21_. **Character:** _Kurita R_. **Status:** _Oneshot_. **Summary:** Kurita Ryoukan, seorang alumni Deimon Devil Bats kini. Ia sedang terlibat dalam pesta perpisahannya, Hiruma, dan Musashi. Di pesta yang sudah bubar, ia menemukan buku bertuliskan 'Deimon Devil Bats' Diary'. Di tengah malam, ia membacanya di clubhouse DDB. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan bab terakhir di buku itu yang belum terisi? For Eyeshield 21 FF Award: Happily Ever After of December.

**Seandainya**. **Rate:** _T_. **Genre:** _Fantasy & Drama_. **Fandom:** _Eyeshield 21_. **Character:** _Sena K. & Suzuna T_. **Status:** _Oneshot_. **Summary:** Sekuel dari Bersama Bintang. Songfiction yang mengisahkan Suzuna ketika ditinggal Riku. Yang tanpa ia sadari, Sena yang dingin dan mengusahakan Riku pulang ternyata punya luka di hatinya karena Suzuna. RikuSuzu & SenaSuzu.

**The 13****th**** Mirror Version 2. ****Rate:**_T_. **Genre:** _Crime & Horror_. **Fandom:** _Eyeshield 21. _**Character:** _Sena K. & Suzuna T_. **Status:** _Oneshot_. **Summary:** Sekuel dari The 13th Mirror. Suzuna membalas dendam pada Sena yang kini menggunakan tubuh Riku dengan menghasut Hiruma. Menghancurkan malam tahun baru Sena dengan Mamori. Membuat Putri Cermin bertarung siapa yang paling keji di antaranya dan Pangeran Kegelapan. Di_publish_ pas tanggal 31 Desember 2010.

**Bleach Soundtrack's Songfiction. ****Rate:**_K+_. **Genre:** _General_. **Fandom:** _Bleach_. **Character:** _General_. **Status:** _Multichapter_. **Summary:** Kumpulan songfiksi dari soundtrack opening dan ending Bleach. Tiap chapter berubah genre dan character. **Chapter 1:** _Asterisk By Orange Range_. **Genre:** _Humor & Romance._ **Character:** _Ichigo K. & Rukia K._

**As Vampire, As Werewolf.** **Rate:** _T_. **Genre:** _Mystery & Fantasy_. **Fandom:** _Eyeshield 21. _**Character:** _Hiruma Y. & Mamori A_. **Status:** _Multichapter_. **Summary:** Pertempuran berabad-abad vampire dan werewolf terus berlanjut kini. Namun, sekarang kedua kubu terlibat perang memperebutkan gadis yang mereka cinta. Hiruma melawan Akaba. Sena melawan Riku. Yamato melawan Taka. Bahkan Shin melawan Sakuraba. Cinta terlarang Kakei yang vampire dan Maki yang werewolf serta Marco yang werewolf dan Himuro yang vampire pun tampak.

**Old Romeo x Young Juliet**. **Rate:** _K_. **Genre:** _Parody & Friendship_. **Fandom:** _Eyeshield 21. _**Character:** _Doburoku S._ **Status:** _Multichapter_. **Summary:**Usia tak mempengaruhi Doburoku Sakaki yang menjadi pelatih Deimon Devil Bats untuk jatuh cinta. Bertemu kembali dengan anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun yang ia temui sewaktu muda tak membuatnya merasa tak boleh jatuh cinta. Setelah 10 tahun, anak itu sudah menjadi siswi di SMU Deimon dan masuk klub amefuto menjadi Quarterback mempersiapkan Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita yang akan lulus 2 bulan lagi. Karena begitu sayangnya, Doburoku nekat berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberi kemudaan lagi. Alhasil, ketika esoknya bangun, ia menjadi anak muda lagi! Tak tanggung-tanggung, menjadi mahasiswa Saikyoudai! Ia diberi waktu 2 bulan sampai Hiruma lulus untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hikari, sang pujaan hati. Apa reaksi anggota DDB begitu tahu pelatihnya menjadi pemuda tampan? Mengangkat minor chara dan minor pair. DobuxOC & CerbexButa inside.

_**Thanx a lot to:**_ **Hamazaki Youichi • Salmahimahi • naruimy • undine-yaha • SeiNa Hanagata • Iin cka you-nii • Miharu Koyama • Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q • yuuki hirumamurata girls • nara 'uchiha' youchii.**

**To: :**

**-yuuki hirumamurata girls= **Review kamu udah aku save datanya! Tuh udah nampil! MakasiiiH!

**-nara 'uchiha' youchii= **Nih udah apdet! Maap lama, ulum bner2 nyiksa! T.T

Akhir kata, **Review!**

* * *

**Special Chapter: Phantom Garde List **_[check it now!]_

**Preview Next, Chap 9: The Real Battle::**

-"Karena kita sebenarnya satu, Youichi!"

-"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ini ujian. Akan kuberitahu semua alasan kalian ada di sini!"


	9. Special Chapter: Phantom Garde List

**Special Chapter:**

**Phantom Garde Liste**

**[Game of Death: Time is Return]**

**Presente::**

* * *

**1****st****: Unvalon Phantom**

_Nom__:_ Hiruma Yuuichi

_Sexe__: _Male

_Age__:_ 21

_Decrire__:_ Semua sama dengan Hiruma Youichi, tapi dengan rambut hitam

_Porter__:_ Mirip dengan pakaian Ulquiorra

_Habitudes__: _Versi ramah dari Hiruma Youichi. Tetapi tetap bisa terlihat bahkan lebih licik dari Hiruma Youichi

_Les Capacites__:_ Sama persis dengan Hiruma

_Collier__:_ Lambang negara api di Avatar: The Last Airbender

_By __**00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00**_

* * *

**2****nd****: Deuxvalon Phantom**

_Nom__:_ Ayukaze Spica

_Sexe__:_ Female

_Age__:_ 15

_Decrire__:_ Rambut berwarna aqua sebahu lebih sedikit dengan poni kearah samping kiri dan iris perak bening dengan tampang stoic yang menghiasi wajahnya

_Porter__:_ Ia mengenakan terusan sampai selutut yang mulai dari pinggang ke bawah terlihat seperti rok yang agak tebal namun melekat arah pada tubuhnya dengan lengan panjang sampai 5 cm di bawah siku. Terdapat ikat pinggang berwarna lavender berlambang setetes air yang ia kenakan di pinggangnya

_Habitudes__:_ Tak terlihat ekspresi sedikitpun dari wajah cool and beauty miliknya. Hanya bisa bertingkah kebalikannya saat berhadapan dengan Seinji

_Les Capacites__:_ Semua yang berhubungan dengan es dan air

_Collier__:_ Kristal es (Bunga Sakura bening seperti kristal untuk bentuk keduanya)

_By __**00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00**_

* * *

**3****rd****: Troisvalon Phantom**

_Nom__:_ Miharu Koyama

_Sexe__: _Female

_Age__ :_ 12

_Decrire__:_ Muka murah senyum, Pandangan Mata Cerah, Friendly, Warna mata Biru keunguan, Rambut pirang model layer, langsing, mempunyai 'DEATHGLARE' yang ampuh', memakai gelang kuning keemasan yang di dua sisinya (atas bawah) terpasang permata hijau pupus *dianggap sumber kekuatannya*

_Porter__:_ Terusan berwarna kuning keemasan sebatas lutut, menggunakan cardigan berwarna hijau pupus, sepatu bermodel High Heel setinggi 2,5 cm berwarna hijau pupus

_Habitudes__:_ Membawa tas bermotif bunga Matahari *model slempang*, membawa sebuket bunga matahari.

_Les Capacites__:_ Menyerang musuh dengan kelembutan bunga matahari yang mematikan.

_Collier__:_ Bunga Matahari

_By __**Miharu Koyama**_

* * *

**4****th****: Quatrevalon Phantom**

_Nom__:_ Kaito Yousuke

_Sexe__: _Male

_Age__:_ 14

_Decrire__:_ Kacamata ber-frame biru, rambut acak-acakan berwarna biru kehitaman (kaya kakei), membawa senapan AK-47

_Porter__:_ Seperti Hiruma di komik eyeshield 21 chapter 333

_Habitudes__: _Datang dengan daun maple mengiringinya

_Les Capacites__:_ Menyerang menggunakan daun maple, senapan AK-47

_Collier__:_ Daun maple

_By __**Miharu Koyama**_

* * *

**5****th****: Kuinvalon Phantom**

_Nom__: _Tomoya Seinji

_Sexe__: _Male

_Age__:_ 14

_Decrire__: _Rambut coklat acak-acakan, mata merah, murah senyum

_Porter__:_ Memakai seragam sekolah seperti Miyabigaoka High di anime Maid-sama!

_Habitudes__:_ Tidur dan main bola

_Les Capacites__: _Segala yang berhubungan dengan api

_Collier__:_ Bintang merah

_By __**SeiNa Hanagata**_

* * *

**6****th****: Sixvalon Phantom**

_Nom__:_ Hoshimura Yuuki

_Sexe__: _Female

_Age__: _14

_Decrire__:_ Memiliki sepasang mata hitam yang sangat gelap, rambut hitam panjang dan ukuran tubuh yg minim seperti rukia. Jika tersenyum bisa membuat semua pria ataupun wanita terpesona dengan senyumanya

_Porter__:_ Memakai seragam sekolah yang serba hitam dengan sepasang sepatu coklat yang simple dan selalu membawa ponsel yang sebenarnya bisa berubah menjadi pedang bersamanya

_Habitudes__: _Kehadiran yang tanpa disadari, alias selalu muncul tiba-tiba

_Les Capacites__:_ Bisa menghinoptis lawan untuk menuruti apapun yg diinginkanya dan sangat ahli mengunakan pedang

_Collier__:_ Bulan sabit perak

_By __**yuukie hirumamurata girls**_

* * *

**7****th****: Septvalon Phantom**

_Nom_: Akaraiga Manda

_Sexe_: Female

_Age_: 17

_Decrire_: Berambut hitam sebahu dengan dikuncir ke arah kiri, bermata merah, berwajah ceria, mudah marah dan meledak-ledak

_Porter_: Rompi putih, celana jeans setengah paha, pelindung lutut dan siku, sepatu boot putih berhak tinggi

_Habitudes_: Melayang

_Les Capacites_: Telekinesis dan pengendalian petir

_Collier_: Petir merah

_By __**Hiruma Manda**_

* * *

**8****th****: Huitvalon Phantom**

_Nom_: Renazumi Seina

_Sexe_: Female

_Age_: 13

_Decrire_: Rambut coklat sebahu di kuncir di samping dengan pita merah, warna mata hazel

_Porter_: Lolita berwarna putih tulang

_Habitudes_: Ikut campur urusan orang lain

_Les Capacites_: Kecepatan dan summon rubah

_Collier_: Lonceng bening dengan bel di dalam

_By __**SeiNa Hanagata**_

* * *

**9****th****: Neufvalon Phantom**

_Nom_: Ezaki Kana

_Sexe_: Female

_Age_: 14

_Decrire_: Rambut panjang sepinggang lurus hitam, mata onyx

_Porter_: Gothic Lolita

_Habitudes_: Dingin dan stay cool, namun bisa tertawa gaje tanpa sebab

_Les Capacites_: Menolak dan melempar balik serangan atau kemampuan magnetic

_Collier_: Mawar hitam berkilau

_By __**SeiNa Hanagata**_

* * *

**10****th****: Dixvalon Phantom**

_Nom_: Hazegawa Karura

_Sexe_: Male

_Age_: 13

_Decrire_: Bermata hijau, berwajah stoic yang imut, suka memakai baju cewek yang benar-benar membuatnya dikira adalah cewek, berambut warna dark blue

_Porter_: Dress coklat muda sedikit di atas lutut dan sepatu boots hitam serta rambut dark blue sebahu

_Habitudes_: Suka memakai baju cewek dan marah bila ada yang mengiranya cewek. Menumbuhkan tanaman di manapun dan kapanpun dia mau, bahkan kalau kesal akan menumbuhkan tanaman kecil di atas pohon orang yang membuatnya kesal

_Les Capacites_: Pengendalian daun

_Collier_: Sehelai daun

_By __**HirumaManda**_

* * *

***Dictionnaire:**

Dictionnaire= Kamus

Nom= Nama

Sexe= Jenis Kelamin

Age= Umur

Decrire= Penggambaran

Porter= Pakaian

Habitudes= Kebiasaan

Les Capacites= Kemampuan

Collier= Kalung

Fin de I'= Akhir dari (…)

* * *

**_Thx for you all! Makasih untuk yang dah nyumbang! Udah ditampilkan OC masing-masing!_**

**[**_**Fin de I'**_**Special Chapter: Phantom Garde List****]**

**©2010**

**M. Gabriella**


	10. Chapter 9: The Real Battle Part 1

_Kita adalah satu_

_Satu bayangan, dan satu jiwa_

_Kau terbagi denganku_

_Sanggupkah kau membunuh bagian dari dirimu sendiri?_

* * *

_**Game of Death: Time is Return**_

**Chap 9:** The Real Battle _[Part 1]_

**Disclaimer:** _Eyeshield 21_ from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning:** OO, OC, typo. Deskripsi jurus ada di tiap kali setelah mengucapkan. Ada _bloody _kali ini. Sembarangan menghubungkan tokoh dengan para Phantom. Maaf kalo pembagian jatah tempur ga merata. Ide terbatas, _gomen. _A/N nyelip.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

**Game of Death: Time is Return**** | 2010 | M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00TDG00~**

"Kami di sini karena perintah.

Bukan berarti kami adalah budakmu."

**~00TDG00~**

* * *

**DARK TOWER 1****ST**** GROUND::**

BRAAAK!

"KAKEI!"

"Uagh!"

BUUM!

Begitulah suasana tempat ini. Pertempuran antar pihak yang berlangsung seru. Kenapa seru? Lihatlah, betapa _'hancurnya' _tempat ini kini. Dan yang lebih penting, pihak Kyoshin terdesak…

"Shibuya-_san_, AWAS!" teriak Kakei begitu melihat pedang dari kumpulan daun _maple _tepat di belakang kepala Maki. Ia segera memeluk Maki sambil ber-_sliding_ cepat di lantai untuk tiarap. Mizumachi sendiri masih berusaha melawan dengan air yang ia keluarkan menggunakan jurus _swim_ andalannya yang tambah kuat dengan _Digi Rou_.

"Huh, sepertinya kalian lemah, atau memang peringkatku yang terlalu kuat, hmm?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang menerawang sambil memegang dagunya. Berdiri tak jauh dari tiga orang yang ia hadapi. Memandang meremehkan pada orang-orang yang sudah mulai terciprat darah. Namun, dirinya sendiri selalu menghindarkan semua dedaunan yang beterbaran itu dari jurus-jurus mematikan lawan. Seperti tak membiarkan barang sedikitpun dari dedaunan itu merasakan sakit. Aneh.

"_Holy Swim!"_ teriak Mizumachi pada Kaitou. Memunculkan lingkaran suci di atas kepala sang _Quatre._ Yang tetap tak bergeming tak peduli. Air yang turun dari lingkaran itu datang tiba-tibaseperti tsunami. Datang dan dengan mudah dihindari dengan menyebarnya seluruh bagian tubuh Kaitou yang menjadi dedaunan. Membuat Mizumachi mendecah kesal.

Sementara Maki masih berusaha menyembuhkan Kakei dengan gelembung air di tangannya. Kyoshin kini sudah seperti tim dengan personil pengendali air…

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalian tak akan melukaiku sama sekali dengan air. Aku dapat menyebar dengan mudah. Huh," ucap Kaitou sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi… Pasti ada cara mengalahkan monster itu…," lirih Kakei pada Maki yang sedang sibuk mengobati Kakei. Di otaknya kini telah terbagi dua. Menyembuhkan Kakei dan menganalisis kelemahan lawan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Rasanya ada yang aneh, Kakei," ucap Maki pada Kakei sambil terus serius berkutat dengan otak analisis cepat miliknya. Sementara Mizumachi masih mengahalangi jurus-jurus yang ditembakkan oleh Kaitou agar tidak mengganggu dua orang yang sedang sibuk di belakang.

"Ngha, Kakei! Cepat kau temukan solusinya! Aku mulai kehabisan tenaga!" teriak Mizumachi sambil terus melancarkan serangan balas pada lawan.

"Shibuya-_san_, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan gerakannya selama ini," ucap Kakei yang lukany sudah mulai tertutup oleh penyembuhan intensif Maki.

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Yang aneh… Ah! Daun! Kenapa tak terpikir sedari tadi!" ucap Maki tiba-tiba. Ia menjetikkan jarinya begitu ide di kepalanya keluar. Sesaat kemudian, Kakei sudah dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan Mizumachi yang mendapat ide.

"Kakei, kutahan dia sebentar! Dari analisaku mengenai '_Kakei yang rajin'_, kau telah menemukan solusinya! Iya, kan?" tanya Mizumachi yang ditanggapi senyum kecil Kakei. Ditanggapi dengan anggukan yang mengiyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Mizumachi kemudian.

"_Wave Wall_!" teriak Mizumachi. Seketika kemudian, muncul gelombang besar yang menjadi dinding penghalang bagi Kaitou. Yang kembali meremehkannya dan mencoba menerjang.

"Ini terlalu mudah, bukan?" ucap Kaitou meremehkan. Ia segera menerjang dengan mengarahkan tombak dari kumpulan dedaunan coklat itu. Malangnya, seketika, daun itu robek semua. Ternyata dinding itu bukan dinding biasa yang dapat tersentuh dengan mudah. Melainkan ada semacam besi tancap yang menghancurkan jurus lawan.

"_Shit!_" teriak Kaitou begitu melihat dedaunannya rusak dan koyak. Lalu kemudian, dedaunan yang lumpuh mengeluarkan darah. Mencengangkan trio Kyoshin. Membuat Maki menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang. Itu anehnya. Aneh dari Quatrevalon. Ia selalu menghindarkan anggota daunnya dari serangan kita. Ternyata itu maksudnya," ucap Maki yang mulai berdiri memikirkan rencana.

"Ngha, aku masih tak mengerti," ucap Mizumachi dengan mulut yang maju ke depan ditambah tangannya yang seenaknya mengorek telinganya. Membuat sudut-sudut kepala Maki mulai berkedut menahan emosi.

"Sabar, Shibuya-_san._ Mizumachi, maksudnya adalah dedaunan itu saling terhubung dengan lawan kita. Singkatnya, apa yang dirasakan dedaunan itu, dirasakan pula oleh tubuh Kaitou," ucap Kakei panjang lebar. Entah mengerti atau tidak, Mizumachi mengangguk asal. Sebelum dihajar Maki.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa susun strategi," ucap Maki pada Kakei dan Mizumachi dan member masing-masing instruksi. Sebelum akhirnya dinding Mizumachi jebol karena tak kuat lagi dan rencana mereka dimulai.

"Sekarang!" teriak Kakei dan mereka bertiga pun menyebar. Mengagetkan Kaitou dan membuatnya waspada. Ia tahu, ada yang berbeda dari ketiga lawannya sekarang.

"_Anchor Cain!_" teriak Kakei dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan rantai jangkar yang menuju ke tubuh Kaitou. Membuat sang musuh menyebarkan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi daun. Ups—itu yang ditunggu Kakei. Rantai itu terus mengejar dedaunan yang menyebar dari Kaitou.

"_Wave Wall_!" teriak Mizumachi dengan jurus yang sama. Membuat Kaitou gusar dan menutupi kegusarannya dengan teriakan balik.

"Jurus yang sama tak akan mempan!" teriak Kaitou pada Mizumachi. Menutupi kegusarannya.

"Ya. Itu memang tak akan berhasil dua kali. Karena itu hanya untuk umpan," ucap Maki sambil memiringkan badannya dan mengucapkan jurus.

"_Needle Water!"_ teriak Maki dengan menyampingkan badannya dan mengeluarkan jarum-jarum dari tangannya. Oh, itu bukan jarum biasa. Jarum dari gelembung air yang menipis menjadi jarum karena tekanan udara saat dilempar. Dan karena tekanan udara pula, jarum itu terpisah-pisah dan menjadi banyak. Menerjang semua daun _maple _yang berkeliaran. Untuk kemudian memuncratkan darah.

"GRAAAH!" teriak Kaitou seketika. Daun-daun yang terpisah langsung menyatu menjadi tubuhnya kembali. Memperlihatkan sekujur tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Dan berlutut satu kaki menahan sakit.

"Kau kalah. Akuilah. Kau kalah dari kami, para amatir," ucap Kakei dingin dengan mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang rapat. Siap meluncurkan jurus terakhirnya. Jurus yang setajam mata pedang pada tangannya. _Level 3_ miliknya.

"Heh. Siapa yang bilang aku kalah, hmm?" tanya balik Kaitou yang kemudian mendongak melihat Kakei dari posisi tertunduknya. Memperlihatkan senyum sarkastik. Yang membuat tubuh Maki bergetar sesaat.

"A-ada apa, Shibuya?" tanya Mizumachi melihat Maki yang bergetar hampir jatuh dan disangga Mizumachi.

"Tidak… A-aku tidak ap—" ucap Maki terpotong dengan merosotnya ke bawah yang langsung ditahan Mizumachi. Kakei yang mendengar debum jatuh Maki segera menoleh dan dimanfaatkan oleh Kaitou.

"Shibuya-_san_!" teriak Kakei dan seketika, tangannya dihempaskan oleh Kaitou ke samping. _Quatrevalon_ itu segera mundur cepat ke belakang.

"_Well, well_. Kau lengah, manusia," ucap Kaitou membenarkan kacamatanya—yang lebih terlihat seperti mencoba melepasnya ketimbang membenarkan posisinya.

"Ngha, memangnya kau bukan manusia?" tanya Mizumachi spontan. Yang mendapat lirikan tajam Maki yang tengah ia tahan.

"Dulu," ucap Kaitou singkat. Mendapat tolehan Maki seketika. Merrasa ada _sesuatu_ di antara mereka.

"Kau… Ja-jangan-jangan?" tanya Maki terbata-bata. Mencuri perhatian Kakei seketika.

"Ya," ucap singkat Kaitou lagi. Ia melepas kacamata miliknya. Memperjelas mata warna oranye miliknya. Yang mengerjap singkat dan menatap tajam lurus pada sosok di pandangannya.

"Ka-kakak?" tanya Maki terbata dan mendapat tatapan dari Kakei dan Mizumachi yang lagi konek.

"Kau… Shibuya Kanade? Kakak Shibuya-_san_ yang dikabarkan hilang mendadak dua tahun lagi?" tanya Kakei pada sosok di depannya. Yang kemudian membuang muka dan seperti mempertegas hipotesis Kakei.

"Akan kutunjukkan pelepasan kalung _Phantom,_ Maki," ucap Kaitou pada Maki. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Kakei. Lalu kalung berbentuk daun _maple_ milik Kaitou pun bereaksi.

"_Digital __Release."_

* * *

**DARK TOWER 2ND GROUND::**

"Yeah, Julie! Ayo buat bola anginnya!" teriak Kotaro antusias pada Julie yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya membentuk bola dari angin yang dipadatkan untuk ditendang Kotaro... Erh, ya... Begitulah. Susah dijelaskan...

"_Compact Wind_!" balas Julie. Seketika, muncullah angin di tangan Julie yang segera ia padatkan seperti bola _Amerian Football_. Kotaro bersiap-siap mengambil posisi.

"Terima kedahsyatan sisirku! *Emm... ==a Lupakan!* _Combat Kick!"_ teriak Kotaro sambil menendang bola padat itu. Seketika, bola itu langsung terbakar api ungu ke arah musuh mereka. _Phantom. Sixvalon Phantom._

SET!

"Ah, tak mungkin," ucap Akaba sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan mata sedikit membelalak melihat Yuuki dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" kejut Julie. Jelas ia terkejut. _Kick_ akurat Kotaro dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh musuh mereka. Namun, yang jadi pertanyaan adalah... Ke mana bola padat itu? Setelah melewati bahu musuh, bola itu hilang. Yang seharusnya dapat menabrak tembok.

"_Moving Illutio,"_ ucap Yuuki cepat. Terkesan seperti mengetahui pikiran tiga orang lawannya.

"Kemampuan khusus ahli ilusi _Phantom. _Kemampuan khususku. Melakukan ilusi ruang dengan gerak. Memindahkan benda yang kuanggap _mengancam_ ke ruang dan waktu khusus," lanjutnya lagi. Membuat Kotaro hanya bisa _mangap_ sejenak. Sedangkan Julie _sweatdop _dengan keadaan rekannya itu. Bisa dibilang, hanya Akaba yang _nyambung_.

"Jadi intinya, tiap serangan dapat kau patahkan dengan membuka distorsi ruang itu?" tanya Akaba yang hanya dijawab dengan putaran bola mata lawannya.

"Aku rasa tak perlu dijelaskan. Karena kau mempunyai bakat ilusi. Lawan seimbang. Menarik," ucap Yuuki sambil menampilkan seringai kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Menyentak Akaba.

"Yah, rasanya aku harus mengeluarkan jurus gabunganku dengan Isabel tersayang," ujar Akaba sejenak. Entah berniat melawak, atau memang serius. Menimbulkan kedutan di pelipis salah satu temannya.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau akan bermusik di sini!" omel Kotaro dari belakang. Hanya ditanggapi sejenak.

"Fuh, maaf. Ritme kita tak sama. Dan lagipula seranganmu tak efektif," ucap Akaba lagi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dan mulai melancarkan serangannya. Membiarkan Julie menahan Kotaro yang mencak-mencak dengan tak elitnya.

"_Song of Illutionist,"_ ucap Akaba sambil memetik gitarnya. Memainkan lagu syahdu. Lagu yang mengalir dan melantun dengan irama senada. Menghanyutkan. Menggema di seluruh ruangan. Namun tentu telah diantisipasi agar tak menyerang balik pengguna dan kedua temannya.

SYUT! ZLEP!

Mata Akaba sontak membelalak. Terkejut. Ilusi suara miliknya dengan mudah ditangkis. Lebih tepatnya ditangkap dengan tangan sang musuh dan dibawa ke dunia distorsi ruang. Tempat pembuangan. Menakjubkan.

"Karena sesama pengguna ilusi, itu dapat dengan mudah kutangkis. Namun, tingkat kesulitan jurus itu tinggi. Aku tahu itu. Apalagi bila dibandingkan jurus dari lelaki yang memakai sisir di ujung sana," ucap Yuuki santai namun cukup untuk membuat orang di belakang mengamuk lagi.

"Julie, kuserahkan maniak sisir itu padamu," ujar Akaba pada Julie yang hanya bisa mengangguk ria.

"Terlalu bising," ucap Yuuki pelan. Mengusik Akaba yang terhenyak sesaat saat musuh di depannya mejulurkan telapak tangannya. Telapak yang tergerak seperti menghentikan atau istilahnya _menyetop_ orang-orang.

"_Illution Sounatic,"_ ucap Yuuki. Tiba-tiba hening. Ya, hening. Sesaat kemudian, Akaba menyadari sesuatu.

"K-A-U!" teriak Akaba geram pada sosok di depannya. Yang ia anggap telah memasukkan kedua temannya ke dalam ruang distorsi.

"Tenanglah. Aku bukan orang tak beretika. Mereka hanya kuhentikan sejenak. Menghentikan waktu mereka. Bukan membunuh mereka," ujar Yuuki lagi. Meluruskan pandangan Akaba yang salah. Sambil kemudian menyeringai tertahan pada sosok di depannya. Ya. Seringai.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lolos, sayang," ucap Yuuki lagi. Mengherankan Akaba. Sang musuh segera menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali tepat setelah ia mengambil sesuatu dari lubang distorsi di belakang pundaknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Akaba tersentak. Melihat musuh di depannya mengeluarkan kembali serangan miliknya beberapa saat lalu yang tertelan distorsi.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Itu kemampuanku yang lain. Sejujurnya, ruang distorsi tak berarti kegelapan sempurna. Hanya ruang ilusi yang kuciptakan. Dan apa yang masuk ke sana dapat kuambil dan kupergunakan lagi, tuan mata merah," jawab Yuuki pada Akaba. Hanya dalam hitungan seperseribu detik, kini gadis itu sudah ada di belakang Akaba dan bersiap menggunakan jurus yang seharusnya milik Akaba. Tangannya sudah menahan leher Akaba. Sambil mendesiskan kalimat di leher putih _Ace_ _Bando Spiders_ itu.

"_Flip Illutionatic,"_ ucap sang _Sixvalon_ pada Akaba. Tepat di telinganya. Menimbulkan rona merah samar di wajah Akaba. Yang segera hilang oleh reflek pemuda itu.

SET!

"Hah... Hah... Hah...," nafas Akaba. Nafasnya menderu cepat dengan tegang dirinya yang hampir menikmati maut. Ketakutan kuat sesaat—yang juga tercampur sedikit desir hatinya.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan dari Yuuki menggelegar. Membahana di ruangan yang mendiam sejak Kotaro dan Julie mengalami penghentian waktu. Tepat dengan dilancarkannya tepukan itu, otak Akaba langsung berputar cepat. Walau kemampuan _spy_ miliknya tak sebanding dengan Hiruma, namun ia dapat mencerna sesuatu. Mencerna keadaan. Membentuk rencana.

"_Sword Tune,"_ ucap Akaba sambil meletakkan Isabel yang mengambang di depannya. Gitar kesayangannya itu ia raba dari ujung ke ujung dengan tangan kanannya. Bersamaan dengan tiap bagian yang ia raba berubah menjadi pedang.

"Hebat. Tapi kau tak akan menandingiku," ucap Yuuki lagi. Ia segera mempersiapkan ruang distorsi untuk menangkap pedang yang telah Akaba pegang kali ini. Pedang dengan gagang semerah darah dengan aksen berupa senar kuat seruba batu _ruby_.

Sedetik kemudian, Akaba segera melemparkan pedangnya ke arah Yuuki. Yang entah kesengajaan atau bukan, ia buat langsung melenceng ke arah ruang distorsi. Menimbulkan tatapan mengejek dari Yuuki.

"_Bersabarlah, Isabel,"_ lirih Akaba yang bersiap dengan apa yang akan lawannya lancarkan.

"_Flip Illutionatic,"_ ujar Yuuki lagi. Yang mulai menyadari keanehan dengan gerak-gerik Akaba kini. Tapi terlambat—seringai Akaba telah keluar.

"Itu yang kuinginkan, loh," ujar Akaba dengan nada menggoda yang sanggup membolakan mata Yuuki. Tapi terlambat—sungguh terlambat.

HUP! SET!

Yuuki salah. Akaba melakukannya dengan sengaja. Agar pedang itu justru dipakai Yuuki. Dan dipegang kembali gagangnya oleh Akaba yang lebih tahu dan lebih _dipatuhi_ oleh pedang itu sendiri. Isabel.

"Ini baru kusebut, _Flip Illutionatic,"_ ujar Akaba dengan senyum penuh kemenangan sambil membalik keadaan dengan gagang yang telah terpegang di pertarungan udara mereka.

CRASH!

Darah mengalir. Bukan Akaba. Yuuki. Gadis yang menjuluki dirinya ahli ilusi. _Sixvalon Phantom. _Tergores pingganggnya. Melahirkan luka lebar dengan darah yang tak henti mengalir.

"Sial," ucap Yuuki. Ia segera menutup lukanya dengan tangan kanannya. Luka di pinggang kirinya. Menggumamkan mantra yang tak terdengar Akaba dan darah itu hilang sekejap. Namun Akaba sadar—ia tak tertipu. Ya, tak tertipu.

"Itu hanya ilusi. Ilusi sejenak sampai batas waktu penggunaan jurus tersebut selesai. Ilusi agar darah itu berhenti hingga waktu yang kau tentukan. Ilusi agar kesakitan itu berhenti sejenak. Ya, bukan," tanya Akaba penuh kemenangan. Oh, belum. Pertempuran belum berakhir. Jam masih bergerak, Akaba.

"Ya," ujar Yuuki dengan senyum termanis dan terlembut yang ia sunggingkan di depan Akaba. Membuat pemuda itu menerima rona merah menjalar di wajahnya sekejap. Hanya sekejap. Yang langsung terganti dengan ekspresi lain.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuhancurkan kau sebelum waktu itu habis," ucap Yuuki lagi dengan pandangan tajam sedingin es. Membuat aura hitam yang memang hanya khusus dimiliki _Phantom._

"A-apa ini?" tanya Akaba pada Yuuki yang telah menggenggam ponselnya seraya menekan salah satu sisi kalung bulan sabit perak miliknya. Yang Akaba dapat lihat, kalung itu berkilat. Kilat tajam.

"Inilah pelepasan kalung _Phantom._ Jangan kau kira kalung ini hanya sekedar dipakai kami saja," ucap Yuuki lagi yang sekarang menunduk. Menggenggam ponsel miliknya sangat-sangat erat. Yang dengan keajaiban, ponsel itu perlahan berubah menjadi pedang panjang yang berwarna perak mengkilap dengan gagang hitam sekelam malam dengan pemisah antara gagang dan tubuh pedang yang berbentuk sabit. Sekaligus mengeluarkan aura hitam menekan sekitar.

Sekejap, insting Akaba mengatakan, _semua akan berbalik_. Ia segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya sendiri. Waspada dan bersiap terhadap segala kemungkinan. Hingga bagian dari tubuhnya sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir musuhnya.

"_Digital Release."_

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 2ND FLOOR::**

"Hahaha! Nikmatilah neraka darah dari indahnya bunga-bunga ini!" teriak pemilik mata biru keunguan yang tengah tertawa dengan _begitu bersahabatnya._

SYAT! CRASH!

Lagi. Penyuka ladang bunga matahari ini kembali tertawa riang. Tertawa layaknya anak umur 12 tahun _normal._ Tertawa lepas. Menikmati sensasi darah yang mencuat dari tubuh wanita di hadapannya dengan gembira. Seolah tanpa beban. _Innocent._

"K-ka—u...," rintih Himuro dibalik tubuhnya yang berusaha menghindar dari sayatan tajam berbagai arah. *Lebih lengkapnya, cek bankai Kuchiki Byakuya _[Bleach _by _Tite Kubo]_—dilempar Miharu-_san_ yang ngirim OC nya*

Ia bukan tak bisa apa-apa. Himuro kuat. Ya, dia kuat. Itulah alasannya membiarkan tubuhnya tersakiti sejauh ini. Menunggu. Menganalisa. Dan akhirnya membalikkan keadaan. Ia menanti saat tepat mengeluarkan tenaganya—jurus rahasia miliknya. Ia bukanlah tipe gegabah bodoh dan lemah –sesungguhnya—yang asal serang membabi buta...

.

.

"BUNUH MEREKA, MARCO!"

_Well,_ lupakan ini. Ini hanya teriakan senang Gaou yang bersemangat menghajar prajurit bayangan—anak buah _Phantom_—bersama Marco. Yah, dengan... Err—membabi buta. Setidaknya ia hanya gegabah—mungkin sedikit bodoh—tapi ia tak lemah. Oh, tentu.

Abaikan ini. Biarkan mereka mengurus _mangsa_ mereka. Kembali ke pertarungan utama.

.

.

Dia. Wanita itu. Yang masih berjuang bertahan dalam tegarnya kedua kaki yang ia miliki. Himuro Maruko. Yang tengah mengutak-atik otaknya yang terbiasa dengan rentetan evaluasi video lawan—walau sudah pasti mereka menang—pengecualian pada _Deimon Devil Bats._

"Kakak tidak seru, nih. Kenapa tidak menyerang? Sudah pasti kalah, eh?" seringai Miharu pada Himuro. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menetap dalam kadar _dingin _yang terpancang di wajahnya.

"Ya. Untuk apa aku menyerang? Kalau semua bisa kukembalikan," ucap Himuro santai. Hanya dengan mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang tersayat. Dan kembali seperti semula. Tetap putih mulus. Tanpa cacat sehabis bertempur. Mendapat tatapan kelegaan dari balik kaca pemisah ruangan.

"Ke-kekuatan apa itu? Pasti penyembuh. Kenapa, ya, setiap manajer tim selalu punya kekuatan penyembuh?" tanya Miharu berpura-pura bingung dengan wajah ala anak kecil miliknya. _Well, Troisvalon_ itu pun tak salah. Mengingat kedua manajer dari tempat tempur lain juga mengobati rekannnya yang terluka—dengan cara dan kekuatan masing-masing.

"Tapi kalau hanya itu, kau tak akan menang," ucap Miharu sembari tersenyum manis. Namun Himuro tak memperdulikan senyum itu. Tubuhnya sudah kebal. Kebal dari senyum itu. Senyum khas wajah tempur _Phantom_. Namun, hipotesa cepat yang diambil Miharu menuai sedikit kesalahan. Himuro tersenyum.

"Ya. Tentu. Aku tak mungkin menang bila senjataku hanya penyembuhan. Tapi, sejujurnya ini bukan jurus untuk menyebuhkan," ujar Himuro santai. Rasanya ia sudah mendapat _waktunya._ Kata kunci pertarungan arena ini.

"Hah?" tanya Miharu bingung—yang _tak_ butuh jawaban sebenarnya. Namun, tetap kata itulah yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya dengan kepala yang ia miringkan sedikit. *Gak semiring kepala Zommari Lireoux waktu _Rescureccion_ _[Bleach _by _Tite Kubo]*_

"_Time Turner,"_ ujar Himuro terang-terangan. Dari sisi Himuro, ia melihat gerakan super duper cepat dari benda-benda sekitarnya. Hanya warna-warna yang berganti cepat yang ia lihat. Namun, dari sisi Miharu, ia merasakannya. Merasakan sensasi kekuatan dari tubuhnya bergejolak. Kadang merangsek keluar, kadang menyiksa.

Keadaan berhenti di posisi Himuro. Sama dengan Miharu. Semua normal. Normal ditambah dengan _minus_ darah bercipratan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Miharu menyaksikan semua seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mencerna yang sedang terjadi.

"Hanya bermain. Bermain dengan suara. Tik. Tok. Tik. To~k," ucap gadis berambut pendek ini. Himuro memainkan jari telunjuknya yang bergerak ke kiri dan kanan sangat mengucapkan empat kata terakhir. Mencekat Miharu.

"Kau...," desis Miharu. Entah itu karena ia sudah mengerti kemampuan Himuro atau tidak.

"Kemampuanku sederhana saja. Memutarbalikkan waktu. Hmm... Kemampuan yang mungkin kudapat dari pendalaman masa-masa berhargaku untuk menghargai waktu," jawab Himuro seakan mengerti apa yang akan sang lawan lontarkan.

"Huh, bagus," jawab Miharu pendek. Membuat Himuro menautkan alisnya. Berpikir dan mencerna.

"Dengan ini, aku dapat menunjukkan kebanggan kami, _Phantom._ Pelepasan kalung _Phantom,_" jawab Miharu sambil tersenyum tanpa beban. Seolah mengatakan _dengan ini kemenangan telah ditentukan._

"Silahkan. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan akan kuputarbalikkan," jawab Himuro singkat. Walau di dalam dirinya, ia telah bersiap. Menyaksikan kalung berbentuk bunga matahari milik Miharu berpendar.

"_Digital Release."_

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM'S DOOR::**

"Yeah! Aku paling menyukai ada makhluk hidup yang menarik menderita!" teriakan dari Karura menggelegar di pintu masuk istana. Dengan begitu brutalnya, ia menyerang dengan mengerahkan armada dedaunan miliknya.

"Ukh!" rintih Ikkyu yang sedari tadi terus terintimidasi oleh Karura. Entah karena memang ia belum mengerahkan kemampuannya, atau malah ia memang _berbeda_ kekuatan dengan sang lawan.

"_Tendo Barrier!"_ ucap Ikkyu sambil menodongkan telapak tangannya layaknya orang _menyetop_ kendaraan. Mengeluarkan jurus untuk membuat barrier yang mengelilingi dirinya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan _tsunami_ dari dedaunan Karura sedemikian rupa.

"Cih, sial! Kau ini tidak seru! Sedari tadi hanya bertahan. Mana _offense_ milikmu?" seru Karura sambil terus meluncurkan sulur dari dedaunan miliknya ke arah Ikkyu. Tanpa ampun. Yang tentunya terus berusaha ditangkis Ikkyu.

"Ah, cerewet! Kau yang tidak berhenti-berhenti menyerang justru membuatku tidak bisa menyerang!" protes Ikkyu dibalik usahanya menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari lawan di depannya.

"Heh, protes saja! Kau ini bermulut besar, ya! Ini adalah bentuk eksistensi kami, para _Phantom_! Hidup kami adalah bertempur! Sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat kami perjuangkan selain eksistensi kami yang ditemukan dalam bertempur!" bentak Karura balas pada Ikkyu. Mencengangkan mantan _receiver Shinryuji Naga_ itu sejenak.

"Tunggu," jawab Ikkyu sejenak dalam pertempuran gila-gilaan di depan pintu istana yang err—tak dapat dibilang hancur—malah semakin hijau oleh kemampuan Karura. Untuk kali ini, Ikkyu menggunakan tangan kosong dan menahan semua serangan segala sisi dari Karura. Membuat sang _Dix _membiarkannya bicara.

"Kau bilang, bahwa bertempur adalah eksistensi para _Phantom._ Jadi sekarang aku mau bertanya, kalian—_Phantom—_adalah apa?" tanya Ikkyu sambil memandang serius pada Karura yang telah berhenti bermain di udara untuk menyerang Ikkyu.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Karura singkat. Membuat Ikkyu tercekat pada perubahan suara sang _Phantom_ peringkat 10. Dari yang tadi sengaja dibuat-buat manis tapi berkesan dingin, menjadi suara aslinya. Berat dan tajam.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa itu? Su-suaramu berubah? Kau ini sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Ikkyu dengan wajah yang tak dapat diekspresikan. Namun sayang, tak tahukah ia bahwa kata-katanya barusan dapat membangkitkan amarah _Phantom_ di hadapnnya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Pertanyaan bagus, sayang," ujar Karura dengan senyum termanis miliknya. Membuat Ikkyu bergidik dengan penampilan Karura yang mulai berubah. Dari ujung kakinya, gaunnya bertransformasi menjadi jubah hitam pekat dengan celana pendek selutut hitam disertai jas hitam dibalik kemeja putih miliknya. Sepatu _boots_ hitamnya kini terasa sangat pas dengan penampilannya. Rambut _dark blue_ milik Karura yang sedari tadi berkibar langsung memendek ala anak laki-laki. *Yang mau liat, bayangin aja Ciel Phantomhive pake baju hitam ala Sebastian Michaelis XD _[Kuroshitsuji _by _Yana Toboso]_*

"Jadi... Kau adalah anak laki-laki?" tanya Ikkyu takut-takut menyaksikan kekelaman macam ini. Ia yang merupakan _ace Shinryuji_ baru kali ini merasakan ketakutan mendalam. Lebih menusuk daripada di lapangan.

"Kau akan tahu kebih pasti setelah pelepasan kalung _Phantom,"_ jawab Karura atas pertanyaan Ikkyu. Mempersingkat pembicaraan _konyol_ menurut sang _Dixvalon Phantom_.

"Hah?" tanya Ikkyu yang semakin penasaran akan misteri kekuatan _Phantom_ di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, waktu pertempuran kita dengan pelepasanku terlalu cepat. Apalagi bila dibandingkan dengan para peringkat di atasku. Walau aku malas mengakuinya. Kau tidak terlalu menarik. Namun karena kau mengucapkan hal _menarik_ padaku, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat pertempuran ini menarik. Bagaimana?" tanya Karura lagi pada Ikkyu. Tetap dalam sosok _lelaki_ miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga. Kau semakin kuat di mataku. Sudah lama aku tak merasakan atmosfir ini sejak melawan monyet itu," ucap Ikkyu dengan seringai kecil. Memanaskan suasana.

"Baiklah. Kuberi hadiah kecil bila kau menang. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai _apa kami ini_," jawab Karura sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Menunggu jawaban sang lawan.

"_Deal_," ucap Ikkyu singkat. Semoga saja itu berarti ia telah siap dengan segala kemungkinan.

"Kita lihat, apakah kau mampu bertahan dengan pelepasan kalung _Phantom_ pertama yang akan kau lihat," ucap Karura dengan senyumnya. Mempersiapkan tangannya menggenggam kalung berbentuk sehelai daun miliknya.

GLEK

Sekalipun Ikkyu mengatakan telah siap, ludah yang ia telan menunjukkan jasmaninya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Namun, rasanya ia akan mengantisipasinya. Bagaimanapun, murid _Saikyoudai_ itu sudah terbiasa dengan arena tempur lapangan.

Namun, matanya tetap tak dapat mempengaruhi keterpanaannya dengan perubahan sosok di hadapannya. Apalagi saat sang musuh telah mengucapkan dua kata perubah. *Tunggu! Kenapa jadi deskripsi pasangan _Shou-ai_? ==a*

"_Digital Release."_

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 3RD FLOOR::**

"Nyam... Nyam... Nyam... Kelihatannya _Baby Rura-chan_ sudah bertransformasi menjadi _Hazegawa-kun_," ucap _Huitvalon_ yang sedang duduk memakan kripik dari bungkusan yang ia pegang di pipa-pipa atas ruangan yang sedang didiami oleh alumni _Ojo White Knights_. Lantai tiga istana.

"BAHAHA! Siapa itu _Rura-chan _dan_ Hazegawa-kun?_" tanya Otawara yang ternyata menanggapi ucapan iseng Seina. Mendapat delikan dari Takami yang seakan berkata _kenapa-kamu-malah-berbicara-dengan-musuh_ yang tentunya tak dihiraukan Otawara. _Poor _Takami.

"Kalau mau tahu, tanya saja pada teman berkacamatamu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjawab," ujar Seina santai pada Otawara. Seakan melemparkan segalanya pada Takami.

"Hmm... Menurut analisaku, yang dimaksud _musuh_ adalah temannya yang bernama Hazegawa Karura sang peringkat sepuluh dari _Phantom._ Dan peringkat sepuluh itu—"

"Sedang bertarung dengan teman _Receiver_mu dari _Shinryuji_ dalam mode _penuh_," potong Seina pada ucapan Takami. Membuat yang terpotong ucapannya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mode _penuh_?" tanya Shin tiba-tiba pada Seina. Mendapat tolehan dari Wakana yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya. Mendapat putaran bola mata dari Seina.

"Itu artinya Hazegawa-_kun_ sudah melepaskan kekuatan kalungnya. Kalung yang ini, lho!" ucap Seina sembari menunjuk kalung lonceng bening dengan bel yang sedari tadi bergemerincing di dalam.

"Kalung semacam itu ada sepuluh buah dengan kemampuan sama 'kah?" tanya Wakana pada Seina. Khawatir kalau ternyata semakin tinggi peringkat, semakin hebat kemampuannya. Boleh 'kan kita berpikiran seperti itu, eh?

"Tentu saja ada sepuluh untuk masing-masing _Phantom_. Tapi bentuk liontin masing-masing dan kemampuannya berbeda satu sama lain. Dengan peringkat dan kekuatan yang berbeda pula," jawab Seina seakan mengerti pikiran Wakana. Ia sudah berhenti makan rupanya.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan melepaskan kemampuanmu? Kami sudah siap," ucap Shin pada Karura. Ia segera memperketat sarung tangan _amefuto_ yang biasa ia pakai untuk men-_tackle_ lawan. Diikuti dengan Takami yang menaikkan lagi kacamatanya serta Otawara yang menabuh dadanya. Wakana pun telah terlihat siap.

"Tsk. Kalian terlalu bersemangat, ya? Kalung itu hanya dipakai kami di saat kami benar-benar terdesak dan membutuhkannya. Khusus kasus Rura-_chan_ yang telah berubah menjadi Hazegawa-_kun_ itu karena memang ada yang memancing perubahan wujudnya," jelas Seina panjang lebar pada Shin.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan membuatmu terdesak untuk menggunakannya," ucap Takami pada Seina. Menantang _Huitvalon_ bertempur.

"Ha~h. Kalian tak mengerti. Baru kali ini ada yang menantang pelepasan kalung _Phantom_ secara langsung. Dari sekian banyak lawan kami, malah kami yang dimohon-mohon oleh mereka agar tidak melakukannya," ucap Seina lagi kini sembari melompat turun dari pipa ke lantai. Ke hadapan para pejuang _Ojo_.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga yang akan menjadi lawan pertama yang mengalahkanmu," tantang Shin lagi. Tak memperdulikan ucapan panjang lebar Seina tadi.

"Huh, seharusnya kalian menjadi lawan Hazegawa-_kun_ saja," ucap Seina lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibir miliknya.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau mengubah-ngubah nama temanmu itu? Bukankah namanya Hazegawa Karura?" tanya Wakana lagi pada Seina. Rasanya, mereka belum bertempur sama sekali...

"Karena sebelum berubah, wujud_nya_ adalah Rura-_chan _yang serupa anak perempuan seperti yang kalian lihat. Sedangkan setelah pelepasan, ia bertransformasi ke wujud anak lelaki dengan pakaian abad 18. Makanya aku memanggilnya Hazegawa-_kun_ karena sekali melawannya dalam wujud itu, sang musuh pasti akan dikalahkannya tanpa ampun," ujar Seina lagi pada Wakana. Benar-benar penuh pembicaraan.

"Ikkyu tak mungkin kalah mudah. Karena itu, kami juga akan menyerangmu dan memaksa kondisi pelepasanmu," ujar Shin lagi. Sudah bersiap merapalkan jurusnya.

"Yah, kalau itu mau kalian," ucap Seina lagi. Mengakhiri pembicaraan. Karena sesi pertempuran akan segera dimulai.

"_Trident Tackle!"_ ucap Shin sambil mengeluarkan tombak emas dari tangannya. Dan dengan kecepatannya, ia menerjang ke arah Seina sambil membawa trisula miliknya. Semua menanti dengan waspada, apa reaksi sang musuh.

SET!

Kabut merah tipis secepat kilat menghalau trisula yang dibawa Shin. Dan dengan secepat kilat menghindar dari tombak Shin yang juga bergerak secepat cahaya mengejar Seina.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Takami yang mendapat tolehan dari seluruh temannya.

"Sudah tahu 'kan kalau menantangku bukan hal baik?" senyum Seina sinis dan dengan nada menusuk pada tim di depannya.

"Kalau senjatamu adalah kecepatan, aku akan menandingimu," ujar Shin yang mengeratkan lagi sarung tangan _Amefuto_ miliknya. Bersiap layaknya bertarung dengan Sena dahulu.

"Pilihan buruk, sayang. Hmm... Karena aku tak mau kalah dengan Hazegawa-_kun_, jadi kulawan saja kalian. Tidak menyesal bukan?" tanya Seina dengan wajah imutnya lagi. Tanpa perlu dijawab, rasanya ia sudah tahu arti kesiapan dari lawan-lawannya.

"Ingat, ini tak akan mudah," peringat Seina lagi. Kini dengan tatapan serius miliknya. Bersiap dengan kalung lonceng bening miliknya. Yang bergemerincing sekali begitu kata pelepasan dimulai.

"_Digital Release._"

* * *

**SHINRYUJI'S WAY::**

DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR!

Suasana hutan yang tadinya damai telah hancur oleh amukan Agon dan Usui—walau Agon lebih berperan sebenarnya—hanya dalam tempo setengah jam. Padahal, musuh mereka, sang _Phantom_ nyaris tak melakukan apapun selain menghindar dan melancarkan serangan kecil.

Lalu, apa yang memicu keporak-porandaan ini?

Tanyakan pada Agon. Atau kau bisa melihat kisah berikut.

"_Dragon Fire!"_ teriak Agon lagi yang memunculkan api berbentuk naga dari tangan kanannya. Menerjang tubuh Manda. Walau kau tahu apa yang terjadi

CTIK!

SET!

Ya. Dengan mudah Manda menghindarinya. Ia menjentikkan jari dan menghindari serangan Agon dengan mudah. Masih ingatkah dengan kemampuan telekinesis miliknya?

"Ha~ah. Tak seru. Kau ini banyak omong dan emosi, gimbal," ujar Manda tanpa takut resikonya. _Well, _ini juga faktor amukan Agon sedari tadi.

"Agon, sudahlah!" perintah Unsui sambil memegang lengan Agon yang bersiap menyerang lagi. Agon memandang tajam ke arah mata saudara kembarnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, gerakan sang naga liar berhenti. Unsui berhasilkah? Tapi yang jelas, mereka telah menemukan rencana.

"Oh, berhentilah bisik-bisik. Aku ingin melawan kalian, tahu!" teriak Manda sembari berkacak pinggang dengan tampang gusar.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan menyukainya, gadis kecil!" ujar Agon dengan muka meremehkannya. Membuat _inner _Manda mencak-mencak dikatai '_gadis kecil'_.

TEP!

"Huh?" tanya Manda bingung kala Agon bergerak secepat kilat dengan _impuls kecepatan dewa_ miliknya. Meneriakkan satu jurus.

"_Level 1: Dragon Fly!"_ teriak Agon sembari mengeluarkan naga ungu besar miliknya. Tak dapat dihindari Manda dengan mudah. Tentu. Walau bagaimanapun, ini _Level 1_ bukan? Bukan hanya jurus biasa.

Terpaksa, Manda mengeluarkan jurus serius miliknya.

"_Lightning Red!"_ teriak Manda sambil memgarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan meluncurkan petir dari balik awan. Petir berwarna merah yang menerjang sang naga ungu. Membelitnya sementara. Tapi itu cukup –cukup untuk kombinasi Agon dan Unsui—yang tak disadari sang _Phantom._

"Itu yang kuinginkan," seringai Agon kemudian. Menanti. Menunggu langkah selanjutnya.

"Dan itu yang tak kau waspadai, _Phantom!"_ ucap Unsui sambil langsung memasang kuda-kuda layaknya orang bersemedi.

"_First Step: One Thousand God's Hand!"_ teriak Unsui mengusik konsentrasi menahan naga milik Agon. Mengusik dan merusak konsentrasi Manda. Membuatnya terpental jauh akibat serangan seribu tangan _Buddha_ yang menyerangnya.

"Cih!" ucap Manda saat berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Bagaimanapun, terpental sejauh itu akibat serangan mematikan sungguh menyusahkan, bukan?

"Dan rasanya inilah saat yang tepat," ujar Manda dengan seringai kecil. Membuat Agon menautkan alisnya. Hal yang jarang ia perbuat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Unsui lagi. Bingung dengan Manda yang mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada kalung petir merah miliknya.

"Oh, hanya sedikit _perbaikan_ suasana. Dan kalian tentu akan senang," ucap Manda dengan wajah termanis yang ia miliki. Membuat insting _berbahaya _milik kedua bersaudara di depannya aktif. _Mereka tak lagi main-main._

"Apapun itu, kami siap," ujar Unsui mewakili pikiran sang saudara juga. Oh, sabar, Unsui! Ini tak akan mudah!

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini akan sedikit _menyakitkan_," ujar sang _Septvalon_. Gesturnya memperlihatkan ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Melepas sarung tangan putih miliknya dari tangan kanannya. Melepasnya dengan gigitan. Melemparnya entah ke mana dan menjilati _tattoo_ petir merah di punggung tangannya. **(*)**

"Huh?" ucap Agon melihat pemandangan menjijikkan baginya. Hal asing bagi dirinya, mungkin?

"Oh-oh. Kau akan suka ini," ujar Manda lagi. Setelah prosesi menjilat miliknya, menggigit pelan _tattoo _itu seraya berkata kecil, "_You'll like this, My Lord.__**(**)**__"_

Segera setelahnya, muncullah petir merah di sekujur tangannya. Mulai dari pergelangan tangan hingga ke ujung jari. Petir sewarna darah itu membungkus tangan sang peringkat tujuh. Untuk kemudian tangan kirinya menggenggam kalung miliknya. Langkah terakhir.

"Selamat menikmati pelepasan kalung _Phantom_. Kalian salah kalau aku telah kalah."

Seusai perkataan itu, Manda mengaktifkan kalungnya. Membuat kedua musuh sang _Phantom_ mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi. Lupakah anda pada faktor kepintaran mereka?

Dan setelahnya, apa yang akan diucapkan sang musuh pasti dapat anda tebak.

"_Digital Release._"

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 1****ST**** FLOOR::**

"_London Bridge is falling down!_

_Falling down! Falling Down!_

_London Bridge is falling down!_

_My Fair Lady!" __**(***)**_

BLARR!

"Ugh!" erang Yamato untuk kesekian kalinya. Setiap lagu tadi terlantun dari munuh _Neufvalon_ sang lawan, setiap serangan dari pihaknya dikembalikan dengan berlipat ganda. Seperti tembang mantra.

"_Laser Sonic!"_ ucap Taka sambil berjalan di udara. Memudahkannya menangkap fokus kordinat lawan. Menyerang Kana dengan sia-sia. Tentu sang _Phantom_ mampu menolaknya.

BLAR!

Sekali lagi, serangan itu ditolak. Memang tidak dikembalikan—keadaan khusus bila yang menyerang adalah Taka.

"Kemampuanku bagus, bukan? Kalian tak akan menang bila tak tahu kelemahanku," ucap Kana angkuh dengan dinginnya. Membuat Yamato mendecak kesal.

"Karin-_chan_, kau telah menemukan kelemahannya?" ujar Yamato sambil mengarahkan serangan-serangan pada Kana yang sukses dihindari oleh _Phantom_ itu. Ralat. Ditambah pengembalian.

"Be-belum, Yamato-_kun!_ Aku masih butuh waktu," ucap Karin di dalam barrier yang dibuat Yamato. Tembok kaisar. Sambil yang berada di dalamnya mengamati serius jalannya pertempuran.

"Karin, ini mendesak! Cepatlah!" ujar Taka lagi sambil terus berusaha menyerang dan menghindar. Ia berpikir juga, namun tak fokus. Siapa yang akan fokus menemukan jejak kecil kelemahan lawan di tengah serangan berwarna-warni berpendar?

"Yah, tak seru, nih! Energiku bisa diisi lagi, padahal kalian tak dapat menguranginya. Jadi, hanya begini kekuatan dari tim Kansai?" tanya Kana dengan ekspresi mencemooh namun tetap _stay cool._

"Ah!" ujar Karin pelan. Ia menangkap secuil jejak di perkataan Kana. Anda tahu?

"_London Bridge is falling down!_

_Falling down! Falling down!_

_London bridge is falling down!_

_My Fair Lady!"_

BLAR!

Lagi. Kana kembali melantunkan lagu tersebut. Yang sialnya telah member Karin ilham. Tahukah anda?

PIP!

_Digi Rou_ milik mantan _Eyeshield 21 _ini berbunyi. Memunculkan pesan singkat dari Karin. Kalian mau membaca? Tapi sayangnya skenario tak memberi celah bocoran pada kalian. Maaf, ya. Nikmati saja sendiri!

Yamato tersenyum. Puas. Bahkan terkesan menyeringai sambil membalas _arigatou_ pada Karin dengan teriakan. Membuat Taka menoleh puas. _It's time for turn back the game!_

"Terima kasih atas lagunya, nona," ujar Taka dingin. Mencuri perhatian sang lawan yang mulai menaikkan tingkat _siaga_ miliknya.

"Boleh kuminta besimu, Karin? Aku tahu kemampuan lemparmu sungguh indah," ucap Yamato dengan senyum absolut darinya. _Well, _percaya diri tepatnya.

"B-baik! _Double Flame Sword!_" ucap Karin sambil melesatkan dua pedang sepasang dengan api merah dari tangannya. Dilempar dengan tepat tentunya.

Yang tentunya dihindari mudah oleh Kana. Tapi, rasanya trio _Teikoku_ ini punyak rencana lain. Ha~ah, semua pertarungan kali ini selalu dipenuhi trik rahasia, ya? Virus Hiruma sudah tertanam rupanya.

"_Coordinate Check Mate!"_ ujar Taka lagi. Ia mengunci kordinat sang lawan. Dan melancarkan satu panah dengan ujung setajam tukikan elang.

"Cih!" umpat Kana sambil menolak panah yang sangat sulit itu. Panah yang terus menerjang tanpa ampun. Elang memang tajam.

"Aha! _Level 2: Offensive Caesar Charge!"_ ucap Yamato sambil membuat dinding penahan dengan tekanan absolut ke sekeliling jarak pandang _Phantom_ lawannya. Membuatnya tak berkutik sejenak. Melancarkan prosesi eksekusi dari panah Taka yang sukses menubruk tubuh peringkat Sembilan itu.

JLEB!

Sukses. Panah itu sukses mendarat di dada musuh. Coba tebak, apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi!

"Yeah! Kita berhasil! Terima kasih, Karin-_chan!"_ ujar Yamato dengan senyum absolut miliknya. Meronakan pipi Karin dan membuat Taka memutar bola matanya.

"Kau hebat, Karin. Mengetahui waktu _interval _jurus dari penolakan serangan lawan kita kali ini," ujar Taka yang membuat Karin salah tingkah karena dipuji.

"Ah, bukan begitu, Taka. Aku hanya mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dengan kebetulan, kok," bantah Karin yang mendapat tawa ringan Yamato.

"Tak ada kebetulan. Hanya pernyataan absolut kemenangan kita," ujar Yamato dengan tegas lagi. Namun terhenti oleh…

"Ckckck. Kau kira semudah itu? Oh, kalian salah besar," ujar Kana yang dengan hebatnya bagkit seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Melepaskan panah itu dan membuangnya sembarang. Dan lubang yang tercipta akibat tembusan anak panah itu kembali ke semula.

"A-apa?" tanya Karin tak percaya. Salah perhitungankah, mereka?

"Ingat kekuatanku? Menolak serangan. Dan tubuhku sendiri telah mematrinya. Apapun serangan itu, tak menghancurkan tubuhku. Yah, walau kuakui darah yang keluar cukup membuang waktu," ucap Kana enteng. Mencengangkan, pemirsa!

"Tapi kalian tetap harus membayar darah yang keluar," ucap Kana lagi. Membuat Yamato mendecak kesal.

"Kau akan melakukan pelepasan, bukan?" tebak Taka. Mendapat senyum dingin sang lawan. _Well, as usual._

Dan kalian dapat menebaknya. Kalung mawar hitam yang terpegang oleh Kana segera ia tekan dengan mengalunkan dua kata.

"_Digital Release."_

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 4****TH**** FLOOR::**

"MUKYA!"

"HIEE!"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Eh?"

"YA~!"

"Berisik."

_Well, _terlihat tempat ini masih bersih bersinar, _Sun*ight!_ Tak tampak wujud pertarungan di sini. Mungkin karena _Phantom _peringkat lima ini sedang malas? Padahal setahu kita, dia cukup brutal seperti _Grimmjow Jagerjaques _[_Bleach_ by _Kubo Tite_].

"Apa lihat-lihat? Aku tambah tak _mood_ bila tak ada yang mau menjadi lawanku. Kupilih saja, ya?" ucap Seinji. Membuat satu ruangan melongo kaget. Jadi ini, _Kuinvalon Phantom?_

"A-apa?" tanya Kurita terbata. _Phantom _yang aneh.

"Kubakar saja tempat ini," ucap Seinji santai. Mendapat teriakan sama seperti di atas? Ah, _author _pun ikut malas karena sifat _Phantom _ini.

"_Flame Thrower!"_ ujar Seinji sambil menjentikkan jari. Membentuk semacam '_alat Hiruma'_ dari api di tangannya.

Saat akan melancarkan tembakannya, Sena secepat kilat menciptakan perisai menahan _Flame Thrower_ dari Seinji.

"_Devil Stun Gun!_" Senjata kali ini anda sekalian pun sudah tahu. Hanya diperbesar saja. Ah, _author _ikut malas, nih!

"Hoo… Bagus-bagus! Aku jadi bersemangat lagi, _Eyeshield 21!_" ucap Seinji lagi. _Mood_nya sudah membaik rasanya. Isi semangat _author_ dulu!

"Karena aku sedang malas, bagaimana kalau langsung ke _edisi pelepasan_?" tawar Seinji sambil menguap. Yah, mengurangi semangat…

"YA~! Seru!" ujar Suzuna yang mendapat pelototan Ha-Ha Bross. Tak bisakah anak ini membaca suasana?

Seinji tak membuang waktu—atau karena ia memang malas—jadi ia segera menekan lambang bintang merah di kalungnya. Dan kalian pun bisa menebak. Maaf atas keterbatasan Seinji yang pemalas ini.

"_Digital Release."_

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM 5****TH**** FLOOR::**

**~Mamori's side~**

Pertarungan telah berjalan setengah. Sudah terlalu hancur tempat ini. _Well, _hancur karena es?

"_Blue Crystalization!"_ ucap Ayukaze sambil membentuk segitiga dari kedua tangannya. Mengeluarkan semacam prisma biru di hadapannya. Membuat Mamori yang sudah mulai mengerti bentuk-bentuk serangan sang lawan berjengit sambil berlari. Atau terbang?

"_White Angel!"_ teriak Mamori dengan memunculkan sayap putih yang ia gunakan untuk terbang pergi di ruangan yang hampir beku ini. Menghindari prisma biru yang terus mengejarnya. Sekali kena, bekulah manajer cantik ini.

Tak perlu banyak omong, kita tengok pertempuran lainnya.

**~Hiruma's Side~**

"Kau kenapa, Youichi? Tak sanggup melawan _mantan _kakakmu?" ujar Yuuichi dengan seringai sama persis dengan sang adik. Ha~ah… Keluarga ini…

"Siapa yang takut?" ujar Hiruma. Kepalanya berputar cepat memprediksi keadaan. Yah, serangan-serangan sama persis membuat masalah, bukan?

Mari kita tunggu dan lihat. Akhir dari segala pertempuran ini.

* * *

**CHESS DRAGON HELL KINGDOM FINAL FLOOR::**

"Ini akan semakin menarik. _Satan_ akan menyukai penyerangan ke dunia _perantara_ nanti. Keh… Keh… Keh…,"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: (*) **terinspirasi dari cara _Sebastian Michaelis _membuka sarung tangannya di _anime Kuroshitsuji._

**(**)** hasil otak-atik kata-kata _Sebastian Michaelis: "Yes, My Lord."_

**(***) **nyanyian _Ciel Phantomhive _di salah satu FanFict Xover KSJ dengan Naruto.

Dua chapter lagi dan saya tak akan banyak komentar. Maaf atas keterlambatan sangat ini. 22 lembar Word 2007 membuat saya stress. Sekedar info, chapter kali ini kubuat dari Desember dan baru kelas sekarang. Maaf membuat menunggu. 'HIDUP' saya makin sulit. Saya saja mengetik sambil mencari bahan tugas sejarah: Akulturasi budaya Asia Timur. Ada yang mau bantu XD?

.

Saya rasa satu bulan ke depan anda tak akan menemui nama saya di _archive Es21I_. Kesibukan, bro! Semester 2 ini adalah saat tugas membandel. Akibat waktu libur untuk ujian anak kelas atas, makan tugas dibuat dengan tenggat mepet satu sama lain. Mungkin Fict award Es21 nanti adalah yang terakhir dari saya bulan ini. _Gomen_. Sebab kalo ga dapat nilai bagus dan juara 1 lagi semester ni, saya harus mengucapkan _good bye_ to FFn. Untung semester 1 target tercapai XD.

.

**Promosi: We are A Team.** Fict pertama di Fandom Tron Legacy Indonesia. Yang suka dengan film ini dan pernah menontonnya, wajib RnR! XD

**Maid-sama Championship Cup.** Akan resmi dibuka bulan Februari 2011. Siapkan diri anda, para pecinta Maid-sama! Follow twitter-nya: maidsamaCC!

.

Saya minta banyak review kali ini. Sebelum saya makin stress.

**T**hanks** t**o**:** **Salmahimahi • Miharu Koyama • undine-yaha • HirumaManda • Iin cka you-nii • SeiNa Hanagata • Yuuki hirumamurata girls • Hiruma youichi • sakura lovers • lovers • riana • Scarlett Yukarin • Ranshez**

Yang log-in kubalas via PM. Bagi yang gak:

**Yuuki hirumamurata girls: **Udah ku-pairin, Yuuki-chan! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi! Akaba emg imut! #plak!

**Hiruma youichi**: nah, udah berlanjut! Review lagi! #plak!

**sakura lovers:** nah, ini lanjut! Maaf lama!

**Lovers:** jangan heboh, mbak! Udah kanjut! #plak!

**riana: **uwwooo! Jangan bawa golok! Tp, thx en RnR yuk!

.

Brb nonton **Ciel in Wonderland **di **Animax** dulu! Demam KSJ! XD

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
